Revolution
by Shadrac
Summary: Harry makes a gruesome discovery that leads to realization that his whole life has been a lie. He comes up with a plan to fix everything and goes back to where it all began and meets his eleven yr old self at the Leaky Cauldron. Will bash almost everyone. Chapter 5 rewrite now up!
1. Prologue

A/N: This idea came into my head and I've started writing it to clear my mind so I can finish Premonition but now yet another idea has entered into my head and I've started writing it too. Hopefully I'll get the last chapter of Premonition done soon and move on to this and my other story more regularly. As always, Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Revolution**

_You say you want a revolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
You tell me that it's evolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know that you can count me out  
Don't you know it's gonna be all right  
all right, all right  
_

_You say you got a real solution  
Well, you know  
We'd all love to see the plan  
You ask me for a contribution  
Well, you know  
We're doing what we can  
But when you want money for people with minds that hate _

_All I can tell is brother you have to wait _

_Don't you know it's gonna be all right all right, all right  
Ah_

Beatles

**Prologue**

Eleven year old Harry Potter walked into the Leaky Cauldron behind Hagrid. He was still trying to come to grips with being told he was a wizard and was now about to get his first glimpse at the world he was now a part of. 'Then again, perhaps not,' he thought to himself as he looked around the room he'd just been led into. The room was dark as the only light was provided by candles. It was a dingy pub not unlike any of the ones he'd seen in the non-magical world the only difference being that everyone was dressed like characters out of a movie he'd gotten to watch part of before the Dursleys had caught him and locked him in the cupboard for a week with almost no food or water. It was about some bloke named Scrooge that hated Christmas. He'd always wondered if he'd been raised by people like his aunt and uncle. If so, he understood why he hated the holiday, if his own experiences were anything to go by, there wasn't much to like about it. As they made their way across the room, the bartender called out a greeting but not to him. It was Hagrid he was talking to.

"The usual Hagrid?" he asked in a friendly manner while picking up a glass.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great  
hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.  
"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this -- can this  
be --?"  
The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.  
"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an  
honor."  
He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his  
hand, tears in his eyes.**  
**"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." He said excitedly  
Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. An old  
woman with a pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out.  
Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. All around him, he heard voices thanking him and saying how happy they were to get to meet him. One woman kept going to the back of the line and he lost track of how many times she shook his hand. It got to the point he that he just stuck his hand out automatically knowing it would be grasped tightly as the owner of the hand would talk to him like he was royalty. He started tuning out the voices next as they all seemed to say the same thing and had long since started running together in his mind.

He was feeling quite overwhelmed with it all as an ancient looking man hobbled toward him with the help of a cane. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his body except for the hand that held onto the cane. The hood of the cloak was pulled up over his head. He was bent over his head turned down watching the floor as he walked so Harry couldn't see his face. The crowd cleared him a path out of respect and quieted as he approached Harry. When he reached him he turned his head up slightly but seemed unable to straighten up so Harry still didn't get a good look at his face. He was able to see a white beard and mustache below a slightly misshapen nose. His hair was white as well and was at least shoulder length but could have hung farther down his back. With the cloak on he couldn't tell. Harry held out his hand out of habit expecting the old man to grab it and start speaking to him as all the others had but, instead of grabbing his hand, the old man pushed a package into it.

"It's an honor to meet you at last Mr. Potter," he wheezed. "I wanted to give you this gift. I think you'll find it very useful now that you've returned to the wizarding world. Don't open it right away though, wait until you get home. I know you must be feeling over whelmed about now but don't worry. I'm sure you'll make us all proud."

"Thank you sir," Harry responded

He grabbed the large package with both hands expecting it to be heavy but found it to be feather light. He wasn't sure how something so big could be so light but he chalked it up as yet another bizarre thing in what had long ago become the most bizarre day of his life. The man then craned his head a little more with what looked like great effort to look at Hagrid.

"It's good to see you again Hagrid," he said even wheezier than before. "I miss the talks we used to have over tea. I even miss your rock cakes and fudge. Will you make sure he doesn't lose his package for me?"

"Certainly sir," Hagrid assured the old man. "It's his birthday after all. It wouldn't do if he lost one of his gifts before he had a chance to open it. I'll see to it he gets home safely with it. I'll be buyin' him a gift myself while he's getting his school supplies."

"His birthday!?" He said surprised. "Well then let me wish you a very happy birthday Mr. Potter and wish you many more happy birthdays in the years to come. Thank you for humoring an old man, if only for a few minutes, and brightening up my day. I know you have pressing business to attend to so I'll leave you to it."

With that, the old man turned with great effort and left the way he came. The other patrons soon crowded back in and he lost sight of the old man. His attention was drawn away from the resurging crowd by the sound of Hagrid speaking to someone else.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be  
one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand,  
"c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as  
though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh,  
P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your  
equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires,  
m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It  
took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid  
managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on -- lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." He said finally and led Harry out of the room.

The old man had slipped an invisibility cloak over himself as soon as he was back in the shadows and out of sight. He was standing straight up now, the cane held in his hand and above the floor unneeded. He watched the crowd surround the boy again and wondered how it hadn't made him claustrophobic but, if being locked in a cupboard his entire childhood hadn't done it, then being swarmed by a crowd of admirers wouldn't have either. When he saw Quirrell with his back to him, he instinctively reached for his forehead expecting to be hit with a searing pain before catching himself. That piece of Voldemorts soul was no longer there so it couldn't hurt him anymore. He brushed some hair out of his eyes and then fingered his scar out of habit. Age had caused his forehead to wrinkle to the point that it was now virtually impossible to see and almost as hard to locate by touch but he knew right where it was. He also had the urge to walk up to the possessed professor, cut himself and touch him to preemptively stop him from going after the stone but knew that that would raise too many questions and affect too many events that still needed to transpire for his plan to work.

He found it ironic that, with his penchant for saving people, he was now forced to rely on an eleven year old boy. That the boy was his younger self was of little comfort to him because he still had to hope that the boy would be able to do what he had failed so miserably to do himself. He needed the boy to save him. Strictly speaking, that wasn't true. If his only reason for doing this was to save himself, then he never would have done it. He wasn't that selfish. No, he came back for her. That he would be saved in the bargain was merely an added benefit not why he was here. An image of someone he'd thought was a friend but now knew that he never was came into his mind. He'd come to save her from what that 'friend' would do to her. What they would all do to her. If the boy followed the plan, they'd never get the chance this time.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Hagrid speak and watched him lead his younger self to the back. Careful to avoid the patrons who were returning to their tables, he made his way to the small courtyard he knew they were headed to. He watched as Hagrid tapped several bricks on the wall with his umbrella. The bricks started to move and he watched as young Harry got his first glimpse of Diagon Alley. Despite his age and the deep seated disillusionment he felt in his soul, he still felt a small thrill as he looked upon Diagon Alley again as he had the first time. He saw the awe in his younger self and knew exactly how he felt. He thought then as he knew this boy did now that once he left for school, he would never have to return to his relatives but that was not to be. At least with the normal turn of events had he not come back but part of his plan included rectifying that situation sooner rather than later.

After giving his younger charge a moment to take it all in, Hagrid lead him into the ally. Harry watched them go wishing he could follow them. It felt good to be here again. It was here that he was still innocent thinking the wizarding world was the answer to all his prayers. Where he came from there were no answers just missed opportunities and bitter disappointments. His greatest accomplishment; defeating Voldemort was by far overshadowed by his greatest failure and it was the boy, who was starting to disappear as the bricks moved back into place, that would have to keep it from happening again. Soon the bricks were back in place and he was once again cut off from Diagon Alley. He checked to make sure no one was coming then took off the cloak, folded it up and put it inside his robe. He then stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the portkey that was stored there. He took one more look back into the pub to make sure no one was coming then whispered "mischief managed" and disappeared.

He reappeared in the living room of a house. A sudden weakness hit him and he had to lean against a wall for support. He'd completed his mission and returned to his own time but it had exhausted his magical core. Under normal conditions, his core would recover in a few days but he knew he didn't have that much time. He was 150 yrs old and, without his magic to sustain him, his body was weakening quickly as he began to feel his age the way a muggle would. He knew it was the price he would have to pay and he was okay with it.

There was one more thing he wanted to do in the time he had left and pushed away from the wall and headed for the back door of the house. He used the cane for real this time as he walked while pulling a vial out of another pocket with his other hand. He'd had the foresight to include a couple vials of pepper up potion among the things he'd decided to carry with him on his last, and in his mind, most important mission. He popped the lid off with his thumb and drank down the contents quickly. He felt a surge of energy as he walked through the door and headed towards the back of the property.

He got halfway to where he was going when the potion wore off. He leaned against a tree while downing another potion then took off again. The second potion wore off as he got to where he was going. As weakness hit again, he fell to his knees in front of two tombstones that sat near a tree at the back of the property. Facing the one on the left he spoke through labored breathing.

"Well, I did it," he said while trying to catch his breath. "I know you probably don't approve but I had to do something. I guess all that stuff you always told me about messing with time was true. Nothing changed unless I created an alternate timeline. If that's the case, then there will be at least one timeline where hopefully you'll be safe."

His eyes filled with tears and he paused while he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes to clear his vision.

"I hope you don't mind my grave being next to yours but I figure it's the closest I'll ever be to you again. I don't expect you to forgive me and I will never forgive myself for letting you down so I'll understand if you refuse to speak to me if I make it to heaven not that I expect to make it there, after all, failures like me don't deserve eternal happiness."

He felt his strength start to wane and knew his time was just about up. He reached out with all the strength he had left and fingered the letters on the stone he'd been talking to as fresh tears escaped his eyes.

"I love you," he said his voice shaking. "I wish I'd been able to tell you while you were still here. I wish I wouldn't have been so blind to what was going on around me. Hopefully, the boy I just left won't be so blind and will truly make his world a better place. I've done all I could and now it's time for me to leave this world to its fate and they're welcome to it."

He crawled shakily to the other tombstone and lay down in front of it. He reached into his robe and pulled out a stone with a rune carved into it. It started glowing as did a similar rune on the tombstone. He crossed his arms over his chest holding the stone over his heart. A minute later he breathed his last and the runes glowed brighter as they were activated and transported the body into the casket that was already buried beneath it and also had a similar rune carved into the lid. The tombstones now looked like they had before he'd come there except that his tombstone now had a date of death on it.

No one would ever know what happened to Harry Potter. He would have simply disappeared off the face of the earth never to be seen again. Stories that would be written about where he might have gone or what might have happened to him would be high on sensationalism but low on facts just as the disappearance of Hermione Granger had been over a century before. No one would ever know that they were buried next to each other behind a house on an unplottable piece of land in the English countryside. They would rest for all time as close to each other as this world had ever allowed them to be.

He woke up in what seemed to be the same place he ended up after Voldemort hit him with a killing curse in the forbidden forest. All around him was darkness. He was lying on the floor of wherever he was. The floor was solid but it was neither hard nor soft. Out of memory he wished for clothes and soon found himself dressed. He stood up expecting the shadows to morph into kings cross again but nothing happened until a voice spoke behind him.

"Harry," the voice said happily.

It was a voice he'd never expected to hear again. He turned quickly and found himself looking into the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. Expecting to see anger and contempt in those eyes, he was shocked to see joy and Love in them instead. He covered his face in shame as tears welled up in his eyes and turned back around.

"No," he said to himself. "I'm in heaven. That's not right, I don't deserve it. I should be in the other place. I fail-"

He was interrupted as a hand softly touched his shoulder and turned him back around. His hands were pulled away from his face and replaced by softer ones that gently turned his face back up until he met those eyes again.

"You didn't fail me Harry," Hermione said comfortingly. "You didn't know. If you had, you would have saved me. I don't blame you. You were a victim too. But we're safe now. They're all in the other place so they can't hurt us anymore."

Harry reached out and caressed her face. She smiled in response and he smiled back. He'd dreamt of being with her for so long it was hard to believe she was really there. After a few moments, he couldn't contain himself anymore and pulled her into a tight hug never wanting to let her go. He heard her giggle and felt her hug him just as tightly.

"I love you Hermione," he said his face nuzzled in her hair.

"I love you too," she responded pulling back just far enough to kiss him.

They held each other for a few minutes until he felt her pull away. When she turned around like she was leaving, he grabbed her again a sudden fear gripping him.

"No!" He yelled panicking. "I can't lose you again! Please don't leave me!?"

The last words were said in pure desperation. He was suddenly afraid he was in the other place after all and was only being given this brief moment with her before she was taken away from him for all eternity as fate's final act of cruelty to him. He was determined to hold on to her with everything he had. He wouldn't lose her again without a fight. Then her voice brought him back to reality.

"I'm not leaving you Harry!" She said reassuringly her voice slightly muffled as he held her head against his chest.

He loosened his grip and she pulled back far enough to meet his eyes then reached up and caressed his face her expression deadly serious.

"I'll never leave you again," she said her eyes filling with tears. Then her expression softened as a smile returned to her face. "I'm taking you with me."

"Where?" He asked returning her smile.

"Well," she answered him. "You haven't seen your parents in almost a hundred and fifty years. I thought it was high time you paid them a visit."

He felt a surge of excitement at the thought of seeing them.

"Where are they?" He responded enthusiastically.

"There," she said pointing in the direction she'd come from.

He looked and saw a bright light that seemed to be beckoning him towards it. Feeling peaceful at the thought, he nodded his head and together they walked into it. As the light touched him, he felt all the anger and sorrow that had filled his heart for most of his life leave him only to be replaced by love and joy until that was all that was in it. As he disappeared into the light, he realized he was heading on to the next great adventure at long last where he was always meant to be; with Hermione.

**The end of one reality ….. The beginning of another.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter sat on his bed in his new bedroom at number four Privet Dr. He'd previously been living in the cupboard under the stairs but when his first Hogwarts letter came addressed to that cupboard, his relatives became terrified that someone would discover how they treat him and moved him to Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley wasn't happy and threw a fit about it but for once didn't get his way so Harry now had a bedroom of his own for the first time in his life.

His wand was in his lap and several of his books for his new school were on the bed next to him. He'd taken his stuff up to his room as soon as he'd gotten back to his relatives house and had stayed there ever since looking through his school supplies wishing he could leave the next day for his new school and what he hoped would be a life away from these people that he'd been forced to live with far too long. Unfortunately, he still had a month to wait before he could leave this place behind.

He'd been going through his books looking for spells he could use to keep his uncle and cousin away from him until then but so far hadn't found any he could use. He looked in the trunk for another book only to find he'd already gone through all the books he had. Then he saw something he'd forgotten about while shopping for his school supplies and talking to Hagrid about why he was famous. He reached down and picked up the package that had been given to him by an odd old man who seemed to know Hagrid. His new friend had told him later that he had no idea who that man was.

He sat back on his bed and set the package on his lap. 'Open it tonight when you get home,' the old man had told him. Well, he was home or as close as he had to a home so he could open it now. He carefully removed the plain brown paper it was wrapped in then lifted the lid off the box. His excitement at opening what he thought would be a fantastically magical gift quickly turned to disappointment at what he found inside the box. It was much larger inside than it looked from the outside. The box held an assortment of figurines and odd looking jewelry along with what felt like a pair of long candles wrapped in the same brown paper that had covered the box and two books. One was a large heavy leather bound book with no writing on the cover and the pages were blank as well. The other book was titled 'See the truth for yourself; A guide to micro expressions,' it was clearly not a book on magic so it must be a book from the non magical world or muggles as Hagrid had called them.

The figurines were an angel, an odd looking cup, a clear glass ball the size of the palm of his hand, a snake and a large polished black stone. The jewelry consisted of two matching necklaces. The chains were silver with pendants shaped like skeleton keys. He decided to unwrap the candle sticks and found that they were actually wands. One of them looked eerily familiar. It looked just like his and even felt warm when he held it like his did except this wand clearly had some wear on it. There were nicks in the finish and even a burn spot or two. The other wand wasn't familiar and didn't respond to his touch.

Confused, he started putting everything back in the box thinking his uncle might be right and that wizards really were freaks. As he picked up the leather bound book he misjudged the weight and nearly lost hold of it. As a result, the book fell open and an envelope fell out. He set the book down in the box and picked up the envelope. It had his name on it. His curiosity piqued, he opened it to find a letter inside.

_Hello Harry,_

_ Prepare to be shocked. I'm the man who gave you the package, but that's not the shocking part, my name is; Harry James Potter. That's right; I'm you only I'm from the future. You see, I made a right mess of things when I was where you are or more specifically when you are and decided to go back to your time and try to fix what I could. Before you start thinking the Dursleys are right and you are worthless, I want you to know that a lot of people helped me screw it up. In fact, that was the main reason I had so many problems and the main thing I hope to fix. You see, many people who claimed to be my friend were actually working against me which brings me to my first instruction for you. Don't trust anyone unless the book tells you they're trustworthy. There aren't many but there are a few people you can trust with your life but tell no one about me or this package except the person one of the necklaces is for or anyone you both agree can be trusted with your secret. _

_I know it looks like I gave you a box of junk but I assure you every item is an important part of my plan to create a better life for you and those you will grow to love in the coming years. I'll tell you what they are and what to do with them when the time comes but for now you only need to be concerned with the necklaces and the books. _

_The book on micro expressions is a muggle(non-magical folk) book that will help you learn to tell if someone is lying to you. It won't tell you why but you will know if they're being honest with you or not. You'll also be able to read their emotions no matter how much they try to hide them. The other book is charmed to appear blank until certain conditions are met. Once you read this letter and follow the instructions the first few pages will be visible to you but no one else until you grant them permission to read it. Not even the most powerful wizard will be able to break through that protection. After that, more pages will become visible prior to certain events in the time line that I feel you need to be warned about or as instructions on previous pages are completed to reveal the next set of instructions. The book contains instructions and warnings regarding several events that I lived through and want to help you with so you will have an easier time or be able avoid them all together. I have also included several spells; some that I created, others that I think will help you and will be visible to you when you're able to learn them. Most of what's in the book are instructions to train you for what's to come. That was another problem. _

_Hogwarts is a good school for normal wizards but I had a dark wizard after me and was never given the training I needed to deal with him properly. As a result, it took a lot longer than it should have and caused many needless deaths. I found out that my lack of training was intentional but more about that later. Like with everything else, you need to keep this training a secret unless I tell you otherwise in the book. Before school starts I will tell you about your new school and the people you will meet. I will tell you who to trust and how to handle each person and again before each school year after this. Remember I know who you'll meet and what will happen each year and will prepare you for it._

_The necklaces are portkeys. What's a portkey? You're probably asking about now. A portkey is a magical device that wizards use to travel from one place to another. They are usually set up to transport someone to a specific location but these are keyed to everyplace I know you're likely to want to go in the years to come and the place I set up for you. They're also charmed to protect you from spells and potions designed to influence and control you. I'll tell you about those spells and potions along with the people who'll try to use them on you later. I also charmed the chain and clasp not to break and to be irremovable by anyone but you. This way there won't be anything or anyone that can take this protection away from you. _

_The package isn't the only thing I've left you. I've also set up a safe house that no one in your own time knows exists so, if you find yourself in great danger, you'll have a safe place to escape to. Nothing physical or magical will be able to stop your escape. They will even work at Hogwarts where only portkeys made by the headmaster are supposed to work. _

_The reason there are two necklaces is because there is another person that I want you to give it to. You will find out who and when in the book. Yours is the one with a 'HP' on the back of the pendant. Put it on and never take it off. Also it would be a good idea to keep it hidden inside your clothes so no one will know you have it. To go to the safe house you need to say 'sanctuary' while touching the pendant. If you're wearing it under your clothes, you merely have to speak the trigger word to activate it. Make sure you take the book with you the first time so you can read the first section when you arrive. Keep the book with you at all times and check it often to see if any pages have been revealed. The book will glow if new pages are visible. _

_I have no doubt that part of you is sure that this is just some clever prank but I assure you it's not. I'm also pretty sure your next thought is something like 'why should I trust you?' If so, I'm glad to see you've taken my 'don't trust anyone' advice to heart. To convince you that I'm telling the truth I've included additional pages to this letter detailing our early years with the Dursleys and what you've suffered at their hands. Since I know you've never told anyone about it, the only way I could know is if I lived through it myself. _

_If that's not enough, try the portkey out. If it works and the first section of the book becomes visible you'll know I at least didn't lie about that. Trust me Harry. I know what your dreams are now and what they'll be later and I intend to help you make them all come true. Train hard, study what I tell you and work hard in school. You are smarter than you think. Together we'll make the Dursley's, Voldemort and everyone else who has or will seek to harm you or those you care about pay. Take this letter with you to the safe house and leave it there or destroy it so no one can ever read it without you knowing. You should take the package there as well so its contents remain safe until their needed. Good luck!_

_Harry_

Harry set the letter down still skeptical despite the fact that whoever wrote it had correctly anticipated his questions and picked up the extras pages that were still in the envelope and began to read his supposed life history. His doubts vanished rapidly as virtually every detail of his life was written on the pages in his hand. As crazy as the idea of a time traveler was, he couldn't come up with any other explanation for how this person knew so much about him. He decided to try the portkey later after his relatives went to bed. He took the necklaces out of the plastic bag they were in and looked for the one with his initials on it. The first one he checked was blank but the next one had 'HP' on it just like the letter said.

He'd just put it on when his Aunt yelled at him to go downstairs and fix supper. He carefully put the pendant under his shirt and headed downstairs wondering if he would get to eat any of the dinner he would cook. 'Probably not' he thought to himself. As usual he was right. He got two slices of dry bread and a half of glass of tepid water from the sink. He went back to his room hoping the letter was real and wondering if the safe house would have any food. He felt his stomach growl and couldn't wait to find out.

Several hours later, he was sitting on his bed reading the micro expressions book when his bedroom door burst open and his uncle stepped into the room.

"Boy! We're going to bed now." He said with his usual bluster. "I'd better not catch you outside this room before morning. If I find you stealing food or messing with our things I'll lock you in here without food for the rest of the summer you hear me!?"

Harry controlled the urge to roll his eyes. Normally he'd have been terrified of his uncle but, now that he had a place to go (or so he hoped), he suddenly felt bolder. However, he didn't want to set him off just yet in case it was all a prank so he responded like he always did.

"Yes uncle Vernon," he said gulping and trying to act as afraid as possible.

His uncle didn't say any more he just turned and left closing the door behind him leaving Harry alone again. He went back to his book and had to admit he found the subject interesting. He continued to read for another hour until he was sure his relatives were all asleep then put his book back into the package with everything else, picked the box up and stood beside his bed. He closed his eyes momentarily saying a silent prayer that he wasn't about to end his magical journey before it had even begun then took a deep breath and whispered "sanctuary".

He felt a tug in his gut and he was pulled away from his bedroom and soon found himself lying on a floor with his eyes closed. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes hoping with everything he had that he wasn't in his bedroom. He was sure that, if he was, his uncle would show up at any moment to yell at him for making noise. He was elated when he saw that he was in a sitting room. There was a fire in the fireplace and several cozy looking chairs as well as a few couches. The box was on the floor beside him and there was a soft glow coming from it. He got up, picked up the box and moved to one of the chairs and sat down. It was wide enough to allow him to set the box down beside him. He removed the lid and looked inside to see what was glowing. Just like the letter had said, the big book was glowing. Excited to see what was on the new pages, he quickly grabbed the book and opened it on his lap and began to read.

_Congratulations on making it to the safe house. I'm glad you believed me enough to use the portkey and hopefully you believe me about everything else. I hope you didn't land too hard. The portkey was keyed to my size but should adjust to you now that you've used it and transport you with a nice easy landing. There's a lot we need to go over but first, knowing what your life is like with your relatives, I left you something in the kitchen. Go get yourself something to eat and drink before reading any farther._

Harry smiled as he put the book down and went in search of the kitchen. The house was fairly large. There was a living room, formal dining room, a large room filled with things he didn't recognize, a study and a large library all on the first floor. He didn't bother checking the upper floors because he was sure the kitchen would be on the main floor. When he found the kitchen he was delighted to find the pantry and refrigerator fully stocked. Wanting to get back to the book as quickly as possible, he made a couple sandwiches and put them on a plate with some crisps (potato chips). He opened the refrigerator to get something to drink and saw several bottles of different types of fruit juices including pumpkin which he'd never heard of before as well as water and soft drinks. He grabbed a coke (his relatives seemed to love the fizzy drink but had never allowed him have any) and headed back to the sitting room. Once there he resituated himself then picked up the book and continued reading.

_I stocked the kitchen with plenty of food and drink both wizard and muggle. I'm sure you saw the pumpkin juice and was confused but wizards drink it a lot with their meals. It may seem weird but trust me you'll like it. You'll also find several vials of strange liquids in the pantry. Those are magical potions. Some are for use later on should you need them but there are a few you need to use now. The one labeled 'block' should be the first you take. You are very powerful Harry but someone put a block on you to limit your magical power. The potion will remove the block and allow your magical core (the source of your power) to grow naturally. There are several potions labeled 'repair' that should be taken before you go to sleep for the next couple weeks. The injuries you suffered at the hands of your relatives coupled with a lack of healthcare afterwards has left you with several injuries that never healed properly and the constant starvation has left your growth stunted. This potion will fix all that. Be warned, both potions will be painful but for only a short time._

_You no doubt saw the library but, for now, you don't need to go in there. The books you need to study are in this room either in the box, on the shelf or your trunk back on Privet Dr. You need to focus on the mind magics and micro expressions first. The shelf also has books on defensive magic which is the next most important subject. Once the block on your power is removed, you'll find it easier to focus and learn. The big room is full of exercise equipment so you can get into shape and dueling dummies to practice spells on. There are instructions for the equipment and I will teach you how to activate the dummies when the time comes. _

_If you unwrapped the wands, you probably noticed that one of them is similar to yours. That's because it is yours. I got the same wand you did and carried it with me my whole life until I passed it on to you. The only difference is that it doesn't have a tracking charm on it like yours does so you can use it without the ministry knowing. Don't use it on Privet Dr though because there's a charm in place to detect magic regardless of who does it. The other wand goes to the same person the other necklace is for. Since the house you're in doesn't exist on any ministry records, you can use either wand here._

_The upper floors contain bedrooms. The top floor has a master bedroom. In it you will find an owl. I know you love Hedwig but she will soon become too recognizable to the wizarding world to use for sensitive deliveries so I left you a nondescript brown one to use. I named him Krises. It's a Greek word from which we get our word crises from. I thought it was fitting because, you may not realize it, but the wizarding world is about to be in a crises of epic proportions and they just don't know it yet. I call him Kris for short and he seems to like it. He's been charmed so that only you and the recipient (and they will forget him as soon as he leaves) of your mail will be able to see him unless you personally introduce them to Kris. _

_He will live here on holidays and will go to Hogwarts during to the school year. He also knows not to approach you in the owlery (owls home) at school unless your alone or with someone he's officially met through you and Hedwig is off making a delivery or hunting(she'd get jealous otherwise). There is a letter in the middle drawer of the desk in the Master bedroom that needs to be sent out immediately. It's already addressed so tie it to his leg and give him the name on the envelope and he'll take care of the rest. The letter should start a chain of events that will hopefully result in you never having to set foot in number 4 Privet Dr. ever again. I know you thought that was happening anyway but it wasn't. You would have been forced to return next summer. Hopefully, now you won't. _

_Send the letter then take the block potion. It will be painful but only for a short while. Once that's complete, go home, take the first repair potion and get some rest. Starting tomorrow, you need to come here as much as you can so we can get as much training done as we can before you head to school. I would recommend doing something to get in trouble with your relatives so they'll lock you in your room allowing you come here whenever you want. Either way, keep reading your books and come back soon so we can get started._

There were no more pages to read so he closed the book and decided to explore the rest of the house. It was like the book said. The upper floors were nothing but bedrooms and bathrooms. There was plenty of room should he ever need to hide a bunch of people here. He made his way to the top floor and quickly found the master bedroom. It was easily the size of three of the regular bedrooms and had its own bathroom. There was a sitting area in one corner and a desk in another. One of the windows was slightly open. Next to it stood a perch and on it was a large brown owl. He hooted when Harry entered and his large eyes just stared at him.

"Hello Kris," He said cautiously. "I'm Harry and I guess you belong to me now boy."

The owl just stared for few more seconds then suddenly flew toward him. Harry braced himself for an attack but instead the bird landed softly on his shoulder and nuzzled him. He carefully reached up to pet him and was relieved when Kris leaned into his touch. Harry then smiled at his new friend.

"Well I'm happy to know you too," he said softly so he wouldn't startle him. "Hopefully, we'll get to know each other better soon but I have things I need to do now and apparently so do you."

Kris seemed to know what his new master was referring to because he immediately flew over to the desk and stuck his foot out. Harry walked around to other side and began searching the drawers until he found the letter. There was also a small piece of parchment explaining how to attach the letter to Kris's leg. He read them quickly then looked up to see that the owl had moved to his side of the desk and was again holding his leg up. He looked at the letter and saw that it was addressed to someone named Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE whatever that was. He then tied the letter to the owl's leg. As he did this, he happened to notice the clock on the wall and realized just how late it was then met the bird's eyes.

"This letter needs to go to Amelia bones," he told his newest pet while lightly petting him. "She's probably home in bed at this hour so you should wait until morning to leave. Are you going to be okay with that letter on your leg until then?"

The owl responded with a soft hoot while leaning into the hand petting him before flying back his perch where he seemed to settle in like he was going to sleep.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said watching the bird preen himself. "Thank you for doing this for me. Oh, the book didn't say anything about expecting a response back so I guess you don't need to wait for one."

The bird looked up at that and gave another soft hoot before returning to his preening.

"Well, good night then," he replied feeling weird carrying on a one sided conversation with bird. What felt weirder was the fact that the bird seemed to fully understand everything he said. He wondered if he would ever get used to the odd world he'd suddenly become a part of as he headed back downstairs. He went to the kitchen first to get the potions he was supposed to take then returned to the sitting room. He sat back down on the couch and got into a comfortable position then picked up the potion labeled block and removed the lid. He then braced himself before downing it in one gulp.

He immediately felt pain in his stomach and chest. The pain seemed to be in the very center of his body, yet it was difficult to pinpoint an exact location. There was pain in his chest near where he figured his heart was but it wasn't affected by his heartbeat. There was pain in his stomach but it wasn't in the same place nor did it feel the same as the stomachaches he'd had in the past. Then the pain started moving around. The pain shot down both of his legs then his arms before shooting up into his head. The pain then seemed to pound against his skull and intensified until he thought his head would explode before mercifully subsiding.

It was about five minutes before he felt like he could move again. When he opened his eyes and stood up he noticed a difference. Everything seemed clearer to him as if he'd been looking through distortion all this time. He felt different too. He felt something, he wasn't sure what, but something that seemed to surge throughout his body not unlike when he'd accidentally touched a live wire when he was younger and had received an electrical shock from it. He also felt exhausted as well so, with one more look around, he grabbed the other potion and portkeyed home.

Once back in his room on Privet Drive, he got into bed, drank the first repair potion and, just before drifted off into a deep sleep, started thinking of a way to get locked into his room until September 1st so he could spend as much time as possible at his new house learning about his new found abilities and the magical world he would use them in. Something told him he was about to really have some fun for the first time in his life and he couldn't wait to get started.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Albus Percival Wulric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office high in a tower of the castle that housed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking out the window. He could see the grounds of the school that ended at the edge of the forbidden forest in one direction and the gates in another, beyond which, lay the road to Hogsmead. There was also a lake but he couldn't see it from this window. He smiled to himself feeling like some ancient king who was the ruler of all he surveyed. In a way Dumbledore was.

As Headmaster, he certainly ruled the school but he wasn't just a headmaster. He was also head of the Wizengamot, the governing body of wizarding Britain and was the main adviser to the minister of magic so, in a sense; he also ruled what he could see outside of the school grounds as well. In fact, if the truth were to be known, the minister was little more than a figurehead while Dumbledore wielded the true power in Britain. He was also the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and therefore had a profound influence on wizarding governments all around the world. 'Yes' he thought to himself 'perhaps I am the ruler of all I survey'.

He let go of his thoughts of grandeur and turned his mind to more immediate concerns. In a month the boy would finally arrive at the castle. Ten years had passed remarkably fast since he'd dropped him off on his relatives doorstep. He hadn't needed Minerva's frantic ravings to tell him what kind people they were. He already knew. That's why he left the child there. The boy needed to return to the magical world broken and defeated, not pampered and arrogant as he would have been had he stayed in their world. This way Dumbledore would be able to mold him and control him.

He had a specific destiny to fulfill and he would see to it the boy followed the plan the headmaster had laid out for him. That he might want to choose otherwise was irrelevant. He belonged to Dumbledore and would do what he was told. If, after fulfilling his destiny, he somehow survives, Dumbledore would allow him to live his life in peace but it would be a life of the headmaster's choosing. He was a master manipulator. There were countless people living lives he'd chosen for them and had used whatever means necessary to force that choice on them, most of whom weren't now and probably never would be any the wiser. Harry Potter would be no different he was sure of that.

The boy would be tested and prepared so that, when the time comes, he would willingly face his destiny. He would be placed in situations that will test his mettle and temper him into the weapon he must someday become. Dumbledore would arrange for those situations when necessary starting now. He'd encouraged Quirrell to visit Albania over the holidays in preparation for taking over the defense post for the new school year while also letting it slip that the Sorcerer's Stone would be kept at the school for its protection. He'd agreed and, just as the headmaster had expected, came back possessed.

He'd also used that dolt of a groundskeeper Hagrid to plant the seed of curiosity into Harry's head by having him pick up the stone from Gringotts while he was helping the boy get his supplies. He smiled as he thought of the half giant. Not because he cared about him but because of how easy it had been to turn him into little more than a glorified house elf eager to do his bidding. He'd known he wasn't the heir of Slytherin all along but it was a good excuse to expel the imbecile so he took advantage of it. He played his role as Hagrid's friend to perfection as he displayed great disappointment when he told him there was nothing he could do for him except offer him the groundskeeper job and a shack to live in. The fact that, as head of the wizengamot, he could have ordered a trial that would probably have cleared him, never even occurred to the idiot.

His presence at school, however, would help keep the boy from finding out the true nature of the world he was entering along with the new charms professor the half goblin Flitwick. It had been long and arduous task, not to mention taken a lot of magic to make it seem like the freak had been teaching at the school for years. It sickened him to have such a person teaching young wizards and witches but it was important to make the right impression on the boy who lived. He would never help them if he knew the truth and Dumbledore had no problems using half truths or outright lies when necessary to accomplish his goals. The stage had to be set properly with every prop in its place. That's all those two were anyway and, now that they were in place, the show could finally begin with Dumbledore, of course, as the director.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he said with a welcoming tone.

The door opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall the assistant headmistress. She didn't speak as she approached his desk and took a seat across from him.

"Hello Minerva," he greeted her warmly. "Have you completed your visitations of the sponsored students?"

She still didn't speak. Instead she nodded her head a distinct look of discomfort briefly appearing on her face before quickly returning to the business like expression she usually wore. He knew immediately what that meant; one of the students she'd visited had affected her profoundly. This wasn't completely unexpected. She was once a strong proponent of all the traditions of their world including the sponsorships but Lily Potter changed all that. She was the brightest student in her class despite being sponsored and had somehow become Minerva's favorite student. Her fondness for Lily caused a seed of doubt about their traditions in general and the sponsorship program specifically to be planted in her. He'd watched that seed sprout and slowly take root in the woman over the years. He'd hoped it would die out with Lily's death but apparently it hadn't. He'd long feared that the time would come when the doubt would overcome her reason and force him to eliminate her. It now looked like, with the latest visitations, that time would unfortunately be sooner rather than later. That would be disappointing because she was, after all, a very good teacher.

"Was there a problem with the visitations?" he asked in a concerned voice making his expression match.

"No Albus," she responded shaking her head. "They were fine."

"Something seems to be bothering you Minerva," he said still maintaining his facade of concern. His wand held ready just in case. "You can talk to me you know, I'm not just your superior, I'm also your friend."

She seemed to ponder this a minute as her features softened allowing a slight smile to appear on her face momentarily before the discomfort returned to stay this time.

"Thank you Albus," she replied finally. "I guess I'm just not as comfortable with the sponsorships as I used to be. After visiting with all those children and parents, I can't help thinking that our world as well as theirs would be better off if we just left those children where they are."

He gave her a smile as he paused as if considering what she'd said. In truth, he was pondering who her replacement would be if he couldn't talk her out of this idiotic idea. He met her eyes again while pointing his wand at her under the desk.

"I understand your concern Minerva," he responded sympathetically. "But their lives would be much worse if we did that." He saw her start to argue but held up his hand to stop her as he continued. "Those children would most likely never have friends as their special abilities would mark them as different. In time, even their own families will eventually ostracize them leaving them to live lonely and heartbroken lives. Through the sponsorship program, their lives are given meaning and a purpose serving the greater good of the wizarding world. It may not be perfect but it's better than the alternative."

He watched her, a spell ready should she refuse to listen to reason. She seemed to consider his words for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

"I had no idea it was that bad for them Albus," she said sadly. "But surely we could do more for them than just the sponsorships. There must be a better way!"

She looked at him imploringly with tears in her eyes and he looked at her sympathetically.

"I've tried Minerva," he said putting a sad expression on his face. "But you know the current make up of the wizengamot would never allow such a change. I'm doing what I can but you know things in our world move very slowly. It will take time. Perhaps more time than either of us have left but hopefully, if we're lucky, we'll be able to leave behind a better world when we're gone."

She nodded her head and seemed satisfied with his answer. Inwardly relieved, he lowered his wand. He'd had a tough enough time keeping the defense post filled these days he didn't want to have to worry about the transfiguration job as well. She then put two pieces of parchment down on the desk.

"Here are the lists of the new students and the sponsoring families," she said as she placed them in front of him. "I noticed the Weasleys on the list. I didn't think they could afford a sponsorship?"

"They can't," he responded. "I did it for them partially in gratitude for their service to me over the years and partially in payment for a new project that they've agreed to help me with."

She nodded but didn't press for details. She then stood, bade him goodbye and left. He then turned back to the window a satisfied smile on his face for having diffused that situation. 'Yes,' he thought to himself. 'I rule much more than just what I survey'.

Amelia Bones was a tad bit cranky. She'd been awakened at what seemed like the crack of dawn by the sound of tapping on her window. When she managed to open her eyes she saw that it was an owl that she didn't recognize. Once she'd removed the letter from its leg, it had disappeared and, for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it looked like. In fact, if not for the letter, she couldn't be sure she'd even seen an owl that morning. Still feeling half asleep, she nevertheless became fully alert when she'd read it. It was now early afternoon and she'd spent most of the day researching an old and presumably closed case the words in the letter constantly running through her head.

_Madam Bones_

_I am writing you in hopes you can correct a horrible miscarriage of justice. Ten years ago, The Potters were betrayed by someone they trusted. That same person killed twelve muggles the next day. That person, however, was not Sirius Black. It was Peter Pettigrew. He was the Potter's secret keeper and he killed those muggles to escape Sirius Black and fake his own death while framing Sirius for his crimes. That's right, Peter is very much alive and I know where he is. He also has another secret. He's an unregistered animagus. His form is that of a rat which is fitting given his crimes. You can find him at the Weasley family home where he's living as a pet rat belonging to one of their sons. They named him Scabbers. _

_I believe you to be an honorable woman who will work to see true justice done in this case. Sirius was never given a trial or even questioned. He was just thrown into Azkaban and left to rot. Be careful, there are those who will seek to stop you. Do not trust minister Fudge or his undersecretary Deloris Umbridge. They will probably try to make sure Sirius has an 'accident' before the trial. Albus Dumbledore is another who would likely interfere with horrible consequences as a result. You need to keep this as quiet as possible while getting Sirius safely out of Azkaban for his trial. Once the public trial begins, Sirius should be safe but until then he will be in danger if anyone finds out what you're up too so be careful and good luck._

_Concerned Citizen_

Being the head of the DMLE had its perks. One of them was unfettered access to case files. The only problem was that the file wasn't where it was supposed to be. That's was why she'd spent most of the day searching for it. She found it under Dumbledore's name instead of Sirius'. It was odd since there had been no trial. Barty Crouch had immediately sentenced him to Azkaban so no trial panel had been formed. Dumbledore would have likely been the head judge on such a panel but, since it hadn't been formed, his name should never have been associated with the case.

The file raised even more red flags than the letter had. Clearly no one had followed even the most rudimentary procedures. A miscarriage of justice was a huge understatement in this case. Under the circumstances, she had to agree with whoever wrote the letter that Dumbledore needed to be kept in the dark. The minster and his toad went without saying. She'd never trust them with anything sensitive if she could help it. In her mind they were the worst sort of government officials whose only concern was power not doing what was right.

Once her research was complete, she returned to her office after making copies of all the documents for her personal files. As she walked through the door to her office she told her secretary to get her an appointment with Arthur Weasley at his earliest convenience. First thing she would do is confirm the whereabouts of Pettigrew then figure out how to get Sirius out of Azkaban in secret for the trial. She grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey out of her desk drawer and took a swig knowing this could get very tricky and potentially very dangerous.

Harry was having the best month of his life even if it hadn't started out that way. He'd taken the book's advice and gotten into trouble with his relatives. He'd pretended to trip during breakfast one morning and spilled a whole pound of bacon into Dudley's lap. He screamed in pain while his aunt comforted the tub of lard. Uncle Vernon yelled and sent Harry to his room after punching him several times. A few hours later Uncle Vernon installed a lock and cat flap on his bedroom door and told him he was only allowed out of his room twice a day except on day he had chores to do. Harry looked afraid until the door closed. After that he just smiled knowing it had worked.

He then began spending most of his time at the sanctuary house. Over the course of the month, the repair potions did their job. He was now three inches taller than he had been and not nearly as thin. He finished the muggle book and had fun figuring out what his relatives really felt about him. They did hate him but that was no surprise. What was a surprise was that what they felt most towards him was fear. He'd also learned he could get answers to questions by watching people as he threw out possible answers in conversations. This was going to help a lot when he got to school.

He'd also managed to build what he hoped would be strong occlumency shields. Since no one was around to test him he couldn't be sure. He'd also learned a charm from the book to mask his thoughts and hoped that would protect him if his shields weren't strong enough. He'd read all of his textbooks and gotten most of the way through the shelf. He'd never enjoyed reading and learning before like he did now. He also found he seemed to be able to concentrate better than before and his memory seemed almost photographic. The book had told them this might happen with the block removed and apparently it was right.

He made good use of the gym. He exercised on the equipment and practiced spells on the test dummies. So far he's master most of the spells from his textbooks and some from the books on the shelf. He'd practiced with both wands and found he could use either one equally. He was happy when he took the last of the repair potion. They tasted bad and were a lot more than just a little painful.

On the last day of August, Harry arrived as usual. He went to the gym and got his exercise routine done then practiced for a while on the test dummies. Once he was done he cleaned up, made himself some breakfast then made his way to the sitting room to eat and start reading. He'd just picked up one of the books on defense from the shelf when he noticed the big book glowing. Setting the defense book down, he picked up the glowing book and opened it to see what the new pages said.

_Harry, if you're reading this, it must be close to September 1__st__. and time to tell you about who you'll meet this year. _

'At last' he thought. 'I finally get to know who I can trust and who will truly be my friends'. He smiled to himself at the thought of having real friends for the first time in his life as he looked down and continued to read.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful response to my story. I've tried to respond to reviews but there are just too many so I've decided to try to answer the most asked questions here.

Obviously, the topic mentioned most is the sponsorships. But in the words of Dumbledore _'Alas the first thing you ask me I cannot tell you'. _It would give far too much away. It will become clear but it will probably be later rather than sooner.

Next is the rating for the story. It's not there for graphic loves scenes. Not that there won't be any love scenes because there will be later on but they won't be filled with explicit descriptions of sex acts. I find they tend to take away from the story instead of adding to it unless its the main focus of the story which its cleary not in this instance. Again, to avoid giving too much away, let's just say it's for safety and leave it at that.

There have been many comments about pairings. At this time, the only pairing I'll confirm is H/HR which should be obvious from the prologue. I won't say anything about any other pairings since, other than a few adults, no other characters have made an appearance yet. I will, However say this; although there has been those that support as well as oppose the idea of making this a h/threesome or harem fic, most notably lunarhamony, it will not be happening here. I'm not saying there's anything particularly wrong with it, I'm just not a fan of those type of fics and have no interest in writing one.

Lastly, there's been alot of speculation about who he can and cannot trust. This chapter should answer most of your questions while future chapters will answer the rest. So I think I've done enough dilly dallying for now. On with the story.

**Chapter 3**

Harry took a drink of his pumpkin juice before returning to the book. He'd become quite fond of the beverage over the last month. With his thirst quenched, he turned his attention back to the new pages.

_I'll start with Rubeus Hagrid since you've already met him. You've no doubt noticed how big he is but there's a reason for it. He's a half giant. His mother was a giant and his father was human. You'll no doubt hear a lot of bad things about giants and most of them are true like being ill tempered, mean and violent. None of those things are true when it comes to Hagrid however. He's got a big heart and a gentle soul. He's a true friend and in time will be loyal to you above all others even Dumbledore. You can trust him with your life but don't trust him with your secrets. There are two reasons for this._

_One; Hagrid is absolute rubbish at keeping secrets. He doesn't mean to be but he doesn't always think before he speaks and therefore blurts out things he shouldn't and ends up revealing things he isn't supposed to._

_Two; at this point in time, his main loyalty is to Dumbledore and would likely give him anything he asks for including information about you so for your own safety, keep Hagrid in the dark about this book and everything that's associated with it._

Harry smiled at the thought of the man who gave him his first birthday present. He'd taken a liking to him as soon as he'd rescued him from his relatives. He was happy that the big smile and kind disposition wasn't an act but the real person. He looked forward to getting to know him better once he was at school. In the meantime there was more to read so he returned his attention to the book.

_Next, we'll talk about the Weasleys. You'll meet most of them the day you catch the train to school. Hagrid, bless him, gave you the platform number but didn't tell you how to get to it. You see, there is a magical portal between platforms nine and ten. It looks like a wall but it will let you pass through. This is where the first deception of your new life will occur. Hagrid had nothing to do with it, he just made a mistake but someone else decided to take advantage of it. Enter the Weasleys. They will show up and you will hear a woman say things like 'muggle' and 'platform 9 and 3/4'. That's Molly Weasley, she's the matriarch of the Weasley clan. She'll seem kindly and welcoming but it's all an act including the timing of their arrival. They were sent by someone who wants to create a relationship between you and a family that is loyal to them and will help to guide and control you. They'll be easy to recognize because they all have red hair. In all you will meet six Weasleys but there are still three more that you'll meet later. Yes, they are a rather large family. Here are the ones you'll meet this year._

_Molly Weasley; as I said before she's the mother. In truth, she's pushy and overbearing with a bad temper that she passed on to at least three of her kids. She doesn't really care about you and won't hesitate to inform Dumbledore of anything she learns about you._

_Percy Weasley; he's the oldest child you'll meet but there are two older brothers. He's a stickler for the rules and is an all round prat. When he gets older, he will adopt the beliefs of whoever he works for because he respects authority above all else regardless of whether or not it's right. _

_George and Fred Weasley; they're the twins. They are about two years older than you and are huge pranksters. You'll find them fun to be around as they seem to always be joking and playing pranks. They have something that is rightfully yours but don't worry, in time they will give it to you._

_Ron Weasley; he's the youngest son and, like you, heading to Hogwarts for the first time. He inherited all of his mother's bad traits. He's truly the most jealous person you'll probably ever meet. His job is to befriend you on the train and become your best and if possible only friend. I remember feeling like I had to hold on to my friendship with Ron at all costs. It caused me to be a lousy friend to others that were way more deserving of my loyalty than he was. I suspect there was some kind of compulsion charm cast on me or on him that caused me to feel that way. You won't have that problem this time._

_Ginny Weasley; she's the youngest and the only daughter. This is the only time you'll see her this year. She won't be in school until next year. She's spent her life reading about you and has a crush on you. You won't have to worry about her right now because she'll hardly speak to you._

_The bottom line is that none of them are trustworthy or your friends no matter how nice they are to you. In fact, the Weasley family as a whole with the exception of one person that you'll meet later is among your greatest enemies. They are a big reason I had so many problems. Do not trust any of them. However, for now, go along with the ruse including being friends with Ron. The necklace will protect you from anything they might try to do which, at this point, shouldn't be anything more than compulsion charms. Ron will be kind, friendly and at times funny while the twins are simply hilarious and a blast to be around. It's okay if you find you like them at first but don't forget what I told you. No matter what they say or do, that's not who they really are. Just so you're aware of how sneaky they can be, once you're settled into a compartment check the car to see how full the other compartments are. I'll bet you'll find that quite a few of them will be empty then wait for Ron to arrive. He'll ask to join you citing that the rest of the train is full letting you know from the start that he's a liar. _

He frowned as he read this. If this family was as bad as the book said, the last thing he'd want to do would be to get close to them. It didn't make sense to him but he figured the book would explain it at some point and kept reading.

_Now on to the other people you'll meet._

_Hermione Granger; once you're in your compartment with Ron, a girl with bushy brown hair will show up looking for a toad that belongs to another student. She will seem bossy and a bit of a know it all. In truth, she's a muggle born and has always been an outcast. When she found out she was a witch she thought she'd found the answer to why she's never had any friends. The fact is she is simply brilliant and will come to be known as the brightest witch of her generation. She'll seem like a 'know it all' because, for the most part, she really does. She's spent the entire time waiting for school to start reading about the wizarding world. Naturally, she read about you too but it will be the real you she cares about. If you've studied the muggle book I gave you, you'll be able to see that her bossiness is an attempt to fit in with those that have spent their whole lives in this world. She's truly terrified that, if she doesn't fit into this world, she'll never fit in anywhere. _

_She is truly the best friend you'll ever have but you won't really become friends until Halloween. Ron will do his best to keep it from happening and then inadvertently bring it about. She's the person the other necklace and wand is for but you need to wait until after Halloween to give them to her then take her to the sanctuary house and show her the book. You can trust her with everything. I regret to say that I wasn't nearly as good a friend to her as she was to me. I failed her many times. In the end my failure to be there for her was truly unforgivable. One of the main reasons I came back was to make sure that I, that is you, don't let her down but instead become the friend she deserves; a friend like she was to me. Remember; don't tell her anything until after Halloween._

He wondered what was so special about Halloween. He hoped the book would tell him. He was also excited to know who the other necklace was for. He liked the idea of having someone to share everything with and couldn't wait to meet her.

_Neville Longbottom; He's another first year like you. He's the student that lost his toad. He will seem to be shy and accident prone. He will also seem to scare easily but, in time, will show that the only person with more courage than him is you. His biggest problem is confidence mostly due to his grandmother making him use his father's wand instead of buying him his own. His parents were attacked by some of Voldemort's most ardent followers and tortured into insanity. They are currently in St. Mungos and are little more than vegetables. He is a true friend. In time, you'll be able to tell him everything but not right now and only if Hermione agrees that he should be told. Neville never failed to stand by me but unfortunately, like with Hermione, I let Ron keep me from being the friend to him that I should have been._

_Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle; you'll have a few more visitors to your compartment. This time it will be the blond boy you met at Madam Malkin's on your birthday. That boy was Draco Malfoy. He along with his two goons are the children of deatheaters (Voldemort's Followers). There are, unfortunately, many others most of whom end up in slytherin house. Draco is an arrogant, bigoted git. The two goons are too stupid to realize who they're following around and never question anything he says or does. Draco will be a constant source of irritation for you as he tries to discredit you and get you in trouble. Fortunately, he's not that smart or capable himself so you should have no trouble overcoming anything he throws at you. _

Harry was happy to know his first impression of the boy was accurate. He promised himself to avoid the prat whenever possible. From the looks of it, he had more important things to worry about and didn't want to waste time on people that didn't matter in the grand scheme of things and it appeared Draco Malfoy fit squarely in that category.

_You'll find the rest of the student body to be a reflection on the society they come from. Most will stand with you against Voldemort but most of those will stand with your enemies afterwards. I wish I could tell you exactly who you can and cannot trust among the students both in your year and those ahead of you but I never got to know them well enough and never realized they were my enemies after defeating Voldemort until it was way too late to know for sure. I can tell you this. Blood status or more specifically bigotry based on it will play a major role in figuring out someone's true allegiance but shouldn't be the deciding factor. You'll find that most purebloods look down on halfbloods and muggleborns as inferior but not all of them feel that way and those that oppose such bigotry will stand with you against it. _

_If you weren't the boy who lived, you'd be treated as a second class citizen because you're a half blood. You're fame will cause you to be treated like a pureblood at least until Voldermort is defeated. You'll find that there will be some purebloods that will stand with you no matter what like Neville Longbottom. So don't judge every pureblood by the actions of the majority of them. By the same token, don't assume all half bloods and muggleborns are your friend either. Just like there are some bad muggles, (such as your relatives) there are likely muggleborns that are not good people either. _

_As for halfbloods, Voldemort himself was a half blood and at least one of his followers was as well so they can be as much of a bigot as a pureblood. You need to judge each person individually and let their actions tell you which side they're on. I would suggest trying to get to know them better than I did. It will help you determine their loyalty and you may cause someone who was my enemy to switch sides and become your friend. Also, despite what I said about slytherins earlier, you shouldn't judge anyone by their house. Not all slytherins are bad and obviously not all members of other houses are good. Very few of them are in fact and I wouldn't be surprised if you found one or two slytherins you can trust. While I can't tell you for sure about the students, I can tell you about the faculty._

_Minerva McGonagall; she's the assistant headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. You'll meet her first. She's firm but fair and a very good teacher. She teaches transfiguration. She's also Dumbledore's lapdog. While she seems to have a strong mind and even stronger opinions, those traits disappear whenever Dumbledore's around. She seems to take everything he says as gospel and does anything he asks of her. Needless to say, you need to make sure she never finds out any of your secrets._

_Filius Flitwick; He's the charms professor and head of Ravenclaw house. He's also part goblin. He's a short, odd looking little man but is also a good teacher. He was once a dueling champion so don't underestimate him. Like Hagrid, he is a very kind person. He believes in doing what's right rather than what's easy and will be someone you can depend on to back you up. He'll be a true ally but not one you should tell all your secrets to. _

_Pomona Sprout; she teaches Herbology and is head of Hufflepuff house. She, like Flitwick, is more apt to do what's right. She's a strong advocate for the students and always willing to help any student not just the ones in her own house with any problems they may have. I can't say anything against her. I never got to know her very well so I also can't say for sure that she's trustworthy. You'll have to figure that out for yourself. In my time, Neville became her star pupil so you should be able to learn what you need to about her from him at some point._

_Severus Snape; he's the potion master and head of Slytherin house. He's also the halfblood deatheater I mentioned earlier. Supposedly he's reformed and no longer serves Voldemort and, while that may be true, he's still a despicable human being. He's a horrible teacher. He picks on students from other houses especially Gryffindor and shows blatant favoritism to his own house. Dumbledore keeps him around because he spied on Voldemort for him during the war and will do so again when he returns. At one time he was a loyal servant to the man he refers to as that dark lord but that's not the worst thing he's done. In time you will come to realize that he is nearly as dark as the dark lords he's served. He is Dumbledore's right hand man and can never be trusted. Also you need to be careful around him. He is a master legilimens and can read your thoughts often without your knowing it so be on your guard._

_Quirinus Quirrell; he's the defense against the dark arts teacher for this year. You'll have a different one each year. __You met him at the Leaky Cauldron. _I'm not sure why, but for some reason, defense teachers only seem to stay around for one year. It's been that way for years although, now that you're at Hogwarts, the main reason is because most of them will try to kill you. At least that's how it was for me. Quirrell is no exception. He was possessed by Voldemort over the summer and now has the supposed dark lord growing out the back of his head. His goal is to get his hands on the thing Hagrid took out of the vault at Gringotts the day you were with him. That was by design by the way. Dumbledore wanted to encourage your curiosity so you'll try to figure out what the item is, who's after it and try to stop them. It's the first of many tests he plans to put you through. The item is the Sorcerer's stone also known as the Philosopher's stone. Voldemort wants it to create a new body for himself. I'll tell you more about it later. It goes without saying that Quirrell is not your friend.

_Argus Filch; he's the caretaker for the castle. He's a squib (person born into a magical family but without any magic in them). Squibs aren't treated very well. Filch must have been treated terribly because he's a vicious and spiteful person now. His greatest desire is to be allowed to torture students for rule breaking. They should never allow someone like that anywhere near children. He's little more than a nuisance so you shouldn't have much trouble with him. He has a pet cat that helps him catch students who are breaking the rules so be careful if you ever need to be out after curfew. Also, he too, will report to Dumbledore so make sure he never catches you doing something you don't want the headmaster finding out about. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; I don't know why he has so many names. His siblings didn't so it seems odd that his parents would give him so many. I half suspect he gave them to himself to make himself seem more important. He's the headmaster of the school and for all intents and purposes rules the wizarding world. He holds almost as many titles as he as names. Along with headmaster, he's also the chief warlock of the wizengamot and is the Surpreme Mugwump of the international confederation of wizards. In case you haven't figured it out, he's the one who sicked the Weasleys on you. He is very powerful and very evil. He is your greatest enemy not Voldemort. Truth is, he played a large part in Voldemort coming into being in the first place. Like Snape, he can read your mind so be careful around him. If he ever found out about the book, he wouldn't hesitate to put you under the imperius (control) curse to give him access to it as well as the sanctuary house then obliviate you (erase your memories) and use them for his own purposes. _

_This is the reason I told you to go along with the Weasley's plans for now. You need to keep him in the dark about your true activities for as long as possible. At this point, you are no match for your enemies so keep your head down, train hard and study diligently. In time you will surpass them and then you can act against them. He's the reason you ended up with your relatives instead of with someone who would love and care for you. He's caused many other despicable things to happen in your life but I'll tell you about them later. Do not underestimate him. He is crafty and manipulative. You will need to watch out, not just for yourself, but for your friends as well. He will use any means necessary to get to you and there is not a shred of decency in him._

_That's about it for the school but there are a few more people you might get to meet this year due to the letter I had you send so I want to tell you about them as well._

_Sirius Black; he's your godfather. He was supposed to take care of you after your parents were killed. Most people think he was the one who betrayed them but that's not true. He was your father's best friend. Your father had three friends and together they called themselves the marauders. They each had a nickname. Sirius' marauder name was Padfoot. Sirius, like your father was an animagus. His form was that of a large black dog thus the name Padfoot. Your father's form was a stag. His marauder name was Prongs. Sirius has been stuck in prison for the last ten years and hopefully the letter will set him free and allow you to go live with him instead of your relatives. He will love you like you were his own son (he may even start calling you pup). You can trust him with everything once he's free and Hermione agrees he should be told. _

_You may get frustrated with her if she tends to hold off telling someone even if you think you should but try to be patient. I learned the hard way that, when she suggests caution, she's usually right so listen to her as much as possible. She would never steer you wrong. I would also ask you to listen to Sirius' advice as well. He's more familiar with the wizarding world than you or Hermione and can teach you about it. He can also tell you a lot about your parents. _

_Remus Lupin; he's another marauder. His marauder name was Moony. He was the reason they became animagus in the first place. He was attacked by a werewolf as a child and became one himself. By becoming animagus, they were able to help him retain at least part of his mind during the full moon. He too was a loyal friend to your parents and was an honorary uncle to you. Like Sirius, he will think of you like his own son and will stand by you no matter what. He's another one you can trust with the truth when the time is right._

_Peter Pettigrew; he's the last marauder. His marauder name was Wormtail. His form was a rat and that's exactly what he is. It was Pettigrew who betrayed your parents. Your parents took you into hiding and used a fidelis charm to hide their location. Hoping to confuse Voldemort, they decided to make him their secret keeper instead of Sirius. They didn't know that he'd become a deatheater. He told Voldemort the secret and that's how he found and murdered them and tried to kill you. Hopefully, they'll catch him, free Sirius and let the dementors feed on that bastards soul for what he did. _

_Amelia Bones; she's the head of DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) you may recognize the name from the letter. If all goes according to plan, there will be a trial. Because it will deal with the deaths of your parents and the attack on you, you will no doubt be notified if not allowed to attend the proceedings. If so, you will probably meet her. She is an honorable woman. She will do everything she can to see that justice is done. She's one of those purebloods I told you about that will stand with you against bigotry of any kind. While she is a true ally, you need to keep her in the dark as far as the letter, book and house goes. You should only tell the people closest to you; the ones you think of as family. Amelia's niece is Susan Bones. She's another student in your year. If she in any way takes after her aunt, she may be an ally as well._

_Cornelius Fudge; the current minister of magic. He'll likely be involved in any trial and will try to curry your favor. He's little more than a figure head. The man seems incapable of thinking for himself. He runs every decision past one of two people; Dumbledore or Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. He doesn't do anything without asking one or both of them first. In fact, I'm not sure he'll even go to the loo without asking at least one of them if they think it's a good idea. He's also a slave to public opinion and would rather look like he's doing something than actually do anything. The only thing he really cares about his holding on to the power his position gives him. For now, let him think he has your support if it helps free Sirius. _

_That's about it for this school year. __When you get to the school, you will be sorted into one of the houses. You'll hear many theories about what the sorting is. In truth, you'll put an old enchanted hat on your head and it will decide what house you're in. All you need to do is keep saying 'not slytherin' and the hat will put you in the right house. _Keep studying and training as much as possible. Keep this book with you at all times. There will be things you need to know throughout the year and there's a mission you'll need to undertake as soon as possible but I'll tell you about it later. For now try to enjoy what remains of your summer and make sure you don't leave anything behind at the Dursley's house because hopefully you'll never have to return. Good luck and try to enjoy your new school.

Harry set the book down and felt conflicting emotions go through him. One the one hand, the prospect of having friends for the first time not to mention the possibility of being free of the Dursleys was enough to make him want to jump up and dance around in celebration. On the other hand, finding out about the people who wanted to use him and hurt him not to mention those responsible for killing his parents filled him with rage and a strong desire to kill them all on sight. He was going to have to work on his occlumency in order to maintain control of his emotions. He didn't like having to pretend to be friends with the Weasleys and didn't want to be around Dumbledore and Snape at all but at least he wasn't going in blind. He liked knowing who he could trust. It would keep him from making a mistake.

He put thoughts of the book out of his mind and picked the defense book back up. He spent the rest of the day reading before heading back to privet drive. Holding the book in one hand and the remaining books from the shelf in the other, he said 'Privet Drive' and felt himself pulled home hoping this would be the last time he ever had to use that particular activation code. When he got there, he followed the books instructions and made sure everything he wanted was packed before getting into bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Despite knowing that where he was going was far from perfect, he would still take it over where he was any day.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but I underestimated the amount of work that goes into setting up a new house. From Painting and/or remodeling several rooms to multiple landscaping projects, the new house has kept me busy. I've already ran three different sprinkler lines and may not be done. Anyway, Here, at long last, is chapter four of Revolution. Enjoy and thanks again for your patience. Worry not, neither this or any of my other stories will ever be abandoned. However, I can't promise that life won't interfere from time to time limiting my writing time and delaying new posts but rest assured I'm writing whenever I can and will post new chapters as soon as possible after completion._

**Chapter 4**

Harry awoke to the sound of buzzing as his alarm clock pulled him out of a deep sleep. He angrily hit the button that turned the offensive sound off annoyed at losing the pleasant dream he'd been having until he realized what day it was. It was September first! He was leaving this miserable place and his horrible relatives behind today hopefully for good. He practically leaped out of his bed and got ready for the day. He got Hedwig some fresh water and food then headed to the bathroom. Half hour later, he was dressed, packed and trying to will the clock to move faster so it would be time to go. Hoping to encourage his uncle to leave early, he lugged his trunk downstairs then went back up and got Hedwig leaving them both by the door.

"What is all that racket?" his aunt yelled from the kitchen.

'Your voice' Harry thought to himself but said something different out loud.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." He responded as he entered the kitchen. "I was just bringing my stuff downstairs so I was ready to go."

He was careful to look at the floor and act scared. He wasn't afraid of them anymore but angering them would only delay his departure and he wanted out of that place as soon as possible.

"You could've woken my precious Diddikins!" she said in a worried tone. "He needs his rest. It's very important for a growing boy like him to have plenty of sleep. He'll probably be down here in a minute because of you and want his breakfast early so get to it!"

She pointed at the stove and Harry had an urge to point out that the pig got plenty of rest as he sat on his bum watching the telly or playing video games while Harry was forced to do all the chores. And don't get him started on food. The fat tub ate enough food to feed ten men and he was only eleven while Harry was practically starved! Again Harry kept those thoughts to himself since he would be gone from this place shortly.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he drawled as he began to make breakfast while again trying to make the time move faster.

A few hours later he was seated in the back seat of his uncle's car and on the way to London. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought of the new life he was heading to. As he settled in for the long ride to the train station, he had just one thought; if he ever set foot on Privet Dr. again, it would be way too soon as far as he was concerned.

Amelia Bones sat in her seat on the ferry that would take her to her destination; Azkaban prison. Already she could see the outline of the island and feel the cold dark touch of the dementors and wondered how much of the prisoner's mind that she was going to get would still be intact after ten years in that place. Her skin was already crawling at this distance and was less and less sure, the closer she got to the island, that she'd last very long if she was ever sent there. Soon the ferry pulled up to the dock and she got out quickly followed by the aurors she'd specially picked for this job. She wanted people that were neither loyal to the minister or Dumbledore and she was sure she'd found them.

They were both muggleborns which was odd since the pureblood establishment went to great lengths to insure that it was virtually impossible for muggleborns and to a lesser extent halfbloods to get jobs in the ministry but that had all changed in the last several months as muggleborns began being hired in virtually every department of the ministry although in the lowest levels only insuring they still had no power. She would bet her Gringotts vault that someone was trying to give an impression that the wizarding world was much more open than it actually was. The question was; who was trying to make that impression and who were they trying to impress. She didn't have the answers but she planned to keep her eyes and ears open for anything that might lead her to them.

She reached the guard station and handed him the paperwork authorizing the release of the prisoner. He looked them over for a few seconds before summoning another guard to man the station. He then led them through several cell blocks until they reached the high security section. The odor wafting from the cells nearly made her lose her lunch and the closer proximity to the dementors had her fighting to control the urge to flee and their guide seemed to be leading them right to the vile creatures. She was more convinced than ever that she'd find a mindless body in Sirius' cell. When they got there he looked about like she'd expected. He was filthy and emaciated. His hair was stringy and wild and he didn't acknowledge that they were even there. She realized it was mostly an act when she met his eyes. There was a fire there that no mindless or insane person would have. She watched as his gaze fell on all of them trying to figure out what was happening. He probably thought they were finally going to kill him. She wanted to put his mind at ease but knew it wasn't safe to speak until they were safely away so she put on a stern expression, held up the document she'd showed the guard and began speaking in the most formal tone she could manage.

"Sirius Orion Black; I have an order to bring you back to the ministry for questioning." She spoke avoiding his eyes. "There is evidence you committed additional crimes against wizarding kind and if proven could result in additional punishment including a dementor's kiss." She turned to the aurors. "Prepare him for transfer."

Sirius stood up and held out his hands for the cuffs his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'll be glad to answer any questions you have," he said in a raspy voice that clearly hadn't been used for a long time. "As long as you answer some of mine."

"I'll see what I can do," she answered him while slightly nodding her head.

That seemed to satisfy him and he didn't resist as he was cuffed and led out of the prison. As they headed for the ferry they didn't notice the owl soaring high overhead heading north. Once they reached the shore and were safely away, she pulled out a portkey and handed it to one of the aurors while the other removed the cuffs. Sirius was clearly confused at the change as he looked to her for an explanation.

"I made up the other charges to get you out of prison Sirius," she explained hastily. "Some new information has come to light on the crimes you were imprisoned for and I wanted to get you somewhere safe while I set up a trial."

"I didn't do it!" he said defensively. "It was Peter Pettigrew-"

"I know Sirius," she responded giving him a genuine smile. "I've already captured him and stashed him somewhere safe now I intend to do the same with you."

Relief was evident on the man's face as his unfinished statement died on his lips. He looked away for a moment then met her eyes again concern having replaced the relief.

"What happened to Harry?" he asked almost imploringly.

"I don't really know Sirius," she answered shaking her head sadly. "No one really does except Dumbledore and all he'll say is that Harry is living with his relatives and is well cared for."

She noticed Sirius' expression briefly turn cold at the mention of the headmaster before the concern returned. He clearly seemed to have an issue with Dumbledore and she would love to know all about it but now wasn't the time.

"According to his birth records," she continued. "He should be starting Hogwarts this year so hopefully I can meet him and find out more about his life. I promise I'll tell you what I find out. These two will escort you to the safe house where you'll be able to clean up, eat a decent meal and rest." She indicated the two aurors before continuing. "There's also a healer waiting there to check you over. I'll arrange the trial as soon as I can but, in the meantime, you'll be safe. I'll come to the safe house as soon as I can and we'll talk more then but you need to get going now."

Sirius nodded as the two aurors stepped beside and prepared to activate the portkey. He followed their instructions then met her eyes again.

"Thanks Amelia," he said finally. "It's good to know I've still got some friends in this world."

"I've always been your friend Sirius," she replied warmly. "I never believed you were guilty. I only wish this information had surfaced sooner. I was afraid I was too late and would find that the dementors had destroyed your mind. You're safe now. You concentrate on getting your health back. I'll take it from here. I promise Peter will be brought to justice and you'll be cleared but it still may take some time."

Sirius chuckled softly before responding.

"I've waited ten years," he said a slight note of bitterness in his voice. "I can wait a little longer. At least I'm not in that hellhole anymore."

She gave him a smile tinged with regret that he'd suffered so long and lost so much despite being innocent. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let anyone or anything stop her from righting this horrible wrong. She nodded her head at the auror that had the portkey. He activated it and the three men disappeared. She stared at the spot they'd been standing on for a few moments lost in her own thoughts before coming back to reality. She only hoped she could keep the minister and Dumbledore in the dark long enough to pull this off. Either way, she would never reveal Sirius' whereabouts to anyone until she brought him into the courtroom for his trial. For now, she had other business to attend to and aparated to Diagon Alley where she used the floo at the Leaky Cauldron to return to the ministry.

Harry Potter sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts train. He'd followed his instructions and allowed himself to be led thru the portal to the platform by the Weasleys. It thoroughly disgusted him to let those people near him knowing they were his enemies but the book hadn't been wrong yet so who was he to argue. He smiled to himself as he anticipated what would happen next. Just as the book predicted, there were several empty compartments in the car he was in including the ones to either side of his. He figured that, any moment now, the youngest of the redheaded boys would show up spouting rubbish about the train being full in order to get an invitation to sit with Harry. He took out his wand and cast the memory protection charm he'd learned from the book on himself while he was still alone. If anyone read his mind now they think he was only a scared little boy that was clueless about the world he had entered. He'd just put his wand back away when there was a soft knock on the door. The knocker didn't wait for an invitation he just opened the door and walked in. As expected it was Ron Weasley.

"Anyone sitting there?" the redhead asked pointing to the seat across from him. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry resisted the urge to smile in satisfaction that the Ron had just lied to him. It confirmed that he couldn't be trusted and eliminated any doubts about the book's accuracy. Not that he had any but if he had they'd be gone for sure after that. He shook his head and the boy moved to the seat across from him and made himself comfortable. He wore a triumphant smile on his face as he made his way to his seat obviously pleased at having succeeded at getting Harry to let him share the compartment. As he was sitting the twins showed up. They'd helped him load his trunk onto the train earlier. They spoke first to their brother about going to a different part of the train to see someone named Lee Jordan then formally introduced themselves and Ron to Harry and left. Ron's eyes got big and it was clear he was putting on a show as he acted surprised to find out who he was.

"Are you really Harry potter," he asked finally

Harry nodded allowing some nervousness to show some of which was real. Despite having a better understanding of the magical world than he otherwise would have, he was still uncomfortable with the idea of being the subject of hero worship. He would prefer it if no one acted like he was anything special. The Dursleys treated him like he was worthless while the wizarding world acted like he was a god or something. He wasn't fond of either extreme and would prefer to just be Harry. The book said there was one person who would see him as Harry. It said he would meet her today and he couldn't wait.

"Oh," continued Ron pulling him out of his thoughts. "Well I thought it might have been one of Fred and Georges jokes."

He paused for moment and looked around clearly uncomfortable with Harry's continued silence then finally spoke again looking genuinely nervous.

"And have you really got, you know?" he said while pointing at Harry's forehead.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he played along and pulled back his bangs so the boy could see his scar wondering how many others would ask to see it. Ron seemed to stare at it for an inordinate amount of time before he spoke again.

"So that's where you-know-who-," he started to ask but Harry cut him off hoping to end this topic and move on to something else.

"Yes," he responded speaking to the redhead for the first time. "But I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Well," Harry replied. "I remember a lot of green light but nothing else."

"Wow," was Ron's only reply then he stared at Harry until he caught himself and quickly looked out the window.

Hoping to change the subject, Harry asked him about his family. He spoke about having nothing but wizards and witches in his family with more than a little pride. In fact Harry was quite sure he saw arrogance in the boy's expression that was eerily similar to the white haired boy he'd met at Madam Malkins and now knew was Draco Malfoy. Ron then mentioned a rumor that the boy-who-lived had been raised by muggles and asked if it was true. Harry reluctantly confirmed the rumor then proceed to tell him a little bit about his life with his relatives. As he revealed something he thought was too personal to be sharing with someone who wasn't really his friend he looked out the window in embarrassment like Ron had done earlier and noticed they'd left London and were now traveling through the countryside. He turned back to his new 'friend' and the conversation continued with the topic changing a few times until they were interrupted by the snack cart arriving.

Ron declined when the snack lady asked if he wanted anything while holding up the lunch his mother had made for him disappointment and longing clearly etched on his face. Harry however stepped through the door to check out the cart and see what was available since he didn't have a pre packed lunch. He didn't really buy the show of poverty the redhead was putting on. The boy had already lied to him probably more than once given what he'd seen in his face not to mention the meeting with the family being a setup in the first place. At this point he wouldn't trust a thing anyone named Weasley said or did. He recognized some of the treats he saw since the safe house had had some wizard as well as muggle sweets among the foodstuffs his future self had left for him. He was mostly interested in the things he hadn't tried yet but realized it might be suspicious if he only got those so he bought some of everything then returned to his cabin.

He offered to share with Ron thinking this would make the redhead think his plan was working and after a few moments of feeble protest he soon joined Harry and together, well Ron mostly, they soon consumed most of the treats Harry had bought. He put a look of curiosity on his face as he picked up a chocolate frog and asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"What are these?" he asked as he held it up. "They're not real frogs are they?"

"No," Ron answered then immediately began telling Harry about the cards mentioning the two cards he was missing from his five hundred card collection 'Agrippa' and 'Ptolemy'.

Harry smiled knowing he had both of those cards in his collection back at the safe house. His collection wasn't nearly as big as Ron's but it was a good start considering he'd only known about them for a month. He could see how badly he wanted those two missing cards as he asked if could have a frog and picked it up without waiting for an answer. Harry didn't care about the frog or the card and opened his own frog to see what card he had. It was Dumbledore's card. He felt anger upon seeing the face of his enemy for the first time but managed to keep from showing it. They moved through the frogs then moved on to the every flavor beans. As they finished those Harry noticed the scenery had changed again from empty fields to forests, rivers and hills.

About that time a round boy that he'd seen earlier entered the compartment and seemed to be looking for something. The boy seemed overly fearful and Harry had an idea that it was Neville Longbottom searching for his missing toad. The boy confirmed it a moment later when he asked them if they'd seen a toad. He then told them that the frog kept getting away and Harry assured him he'd turn up. Neville nodded then turned to leave.

"Wait," Harry spoke quickly causing him to turn back around. "What's he look like?"

The boy smiled clearly grateful for the help.

"His name's Trevor," he answered and proceeded to describe the toad as best he could.

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Harry told him then stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter by the way."

Neville's eyes got big as he nervously took the proffered hand.

"N-n-neville," he said then gulped before continuing. "N-neville L-longbottom."

"Nice to meet you Neville," he said as he shook his hand. "If I see Trevor, I'll hold on to him for you."

"Y-you will?" he responded clearly in awe not only that the boy-who-lived was talking to him but that he was willing to help him.

"Of course," Harry replied "Friends help each other don't they?"

"Y-you w-want t-t-to be f-friends with m-me?" he asked looking like he might faint from the shock.

"Why not?" Harry responded. "We've only just met but you seem nice enough. I'm willing to give it a go if you are?"

Suddenly he calmed down and seemed to stand just a bit taller at the prospect of being Harry's friend and Harry got a glimpse of that courage the book said was inside of him.

"I would be honored to be your friend Harry," he said. There was no stuttering when spoke and for the first time he showed a little confidence.

"Good," said Harry as he patted him on the shoulder. "Now go find that toad."

Neville nodded while smiling and turned to go. Harry glanced at Ron to see him glare at Neville's back. Harry pretended not to notice as he sat back down. When he looked at Ron again, he seemed lost in the wizard card he was reading like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Harry got his attention and he pretended to be oblivious to the exchange between him and Neville. Harry let it pass as Ron indicated the frog was better off lost then proceeded to talk about his rat telling Harry about a spell he'd tried on it that hadn't worked and how it was old and his dad had to have it put down before school started then went to his trunk and fished his wand and a pair of socks out of his trunk to give Harry a demonstration. Before he could do anything the door opened as Neville returned but this time a girl was with him. Harry was sure it was the girl he was waiting for. She had bushy brown hair and large front teeth. She was wearing her school robes and a no nonsense expression and she repeated Neville's earlier question about Trevor

"Has anyone seen a toad Neville's lost one," she asked in a bossy voice.

"We already told him we haven't seen it," responded Ron clearly irritated at the interruption.

She ignored him as she spied his wand.

"Ohh, are you doing magic?" she asked. "Let's see it then."

She sat down her eyes never leaving Ron the excitement evident in her eyes. That wasn't all Harry saw. The book was right. She was afraid of not fitting in. As a result, she was trying too hard but he could clearly see her heart was in the right place. Ron waved his wand and said the spell but nothing happened. She seemed disappointed and thoughtful at the same time.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked. "Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. No one in my family has magic at all. It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter but I was ever so pleased of course I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Who are you?"

She spoken really fast and Harry was amazed that she'd been able to say all that without taking a breath.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron answered a little shocked at how much and how fast she spoke as well. Harry also noticed something else in his expression akin to how his relatives looked down at him like he was worthless as he looked at Hermione and he knew immediately the redhead thought he was better than her.

"Harry Potter," he answered while smiling. She was who he was waiting for after reading about her in the book. As far as he was concerned, she was his best friend even if it wasn't official yet.

"Are you really?" she asked but didn't act nearly as star struck as Neville had. "I know all about you of course. I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in 'Modern Magical History' and 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' and 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'."

"Am I?" He asked. He'd read those books to but he was enjoying listening to her.

"Goodness, didn't you know?" she responded. "I'd have found everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'll be in Gryffindor. It sounds by far the best. I hear Dumbledore himself was in it but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Anyway we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change you know I expect we'll be there soon."

With that they left and to Harry it seemed the light had left the room with them. The two people the book told him would be his true friends had left leaving him with Ron Weasley who, other than the two frog cards he'd told him he was missing, probably hadn't said a single honest thing to him. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Ron spoke.

"Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not in it," he said obviously irritated as he put his wand away while mumbling angrily.

Harry silently hoped that he would be in the same house as his two friends and as far away from this redhead as possible but he had a feeling it wouldn't work out that way. He again thought of the girl he'd just met and found her enthusiasm endearing though he imagined that without the book and all that had come with it he'd probably have been just as annoyed as Ron. He'd only just met her but he found himself agreeing with the book. She deserved to have him be the best friend to her he could be and planned to do whatever it took to do it.

They briefly discussed houses before Harry asked what his older brothers did now that they weren't in school. That led to the topic of a break in at Gringotts. Then suddenly they were talking about quidditch. Harry feigned ignorance even though he'd studied up on it at the safe house. Ron launched into an impromptu tutorial on the game as well as his experiences watching and playing it until they were interrupted as the door opened again. This time it Draco and his goons. Harry had been expecting them but the longer the ride went on, the more his hopes rose that he might bypass that particular visit but unfortunately, it had arrived. He had a sneer on his face as he introduced his companions and then himself. A part cough part snigger drew his attention to Ron.

"Think my names funny do you?" he drawled the sneer turning to more of a snarl. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry as he continued. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Held out his hand and Harry just stared at it. He didn't want to antagonize this boy. It would only lead to more trouble down the line but he had no intention of being friends with the arrogant prat in fact he didn't want to be friends with either one of them. Finally he came to a decision and stood up and shook his hand noticing the shock on Ron's face.

"I'll accept your offer on good faith Malfoy," he said as Ron's face turned red. "I'm still learning about the wizarding world and see no reason not to accept your generous offer of help but I will be friends with whomever I choose and won't stand for you or anyone else hurling insults at them. That includes Ron here. You think it over and get back to me. If you can accept that fine, if not, well hopefully the schools big enough that we can steer clear of each other. Either way, I will respect your choice and hold no ill will towards you and hope you'll do the same."

Draco, who'd been smiling triumphantly when Harry shook his hand became puzzled as Harry spoke then seem to consider what he'd said as their hands dropped. He looked down for a moment then met his eyes again.

"Very well Potter," he said finally without a sneer or any trace of his earlier arrogance. "I'll consider it and let you know."

With that they left and he and Ron were alone again.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron yelled as he stood up practically in a rage. "The Malfoys were servants of You-know-who! How could you shake his hand! Especially after he insulted my family! I thought we were friends Harry!"

Ron seemed to look at him like he was tainted now as he waited for Harry's answer. Harry had expected an eruption of some sort when he saw the redhead's reaction to the handshake but was surprised that boy in front of him thought he owed him and his family absolute loyalty for helping him get to the train and sharing a compartment for a few hours. Either the boy was delusional or he was expecting that loyalty for some other reason. The book had mentioned the possibility of compulsion charms being used on him and he now wished he could check Ron for one. He wanted to just tell him to piss off but remembered his instructions and tried to look apologetic.

"Look Ron," he spoke calmly. "Growing up, my cousin and his friends bullied me constantly and kept me from having any friends. I was always having to look over my shoulder because I was afraid I might get jumped. Draco and his friends remind me of my cousin and his gang. I figured if I shook his hand it might keep me from being a target at least for a while. I have enough enemies in the house I live in, I thought I could do without making one on my first day at Hogwarts."

Ron seemed to consider what he said for moment and calmed a little. Just when it looked like he was going to speak again the door opened and Hermione stepped in.

"What has been going on?" she asked clearly concerned. "I heard yelling. Were you guys fighting? If you have you'll be in trouble before we get there."

Ron didn't say anything he just glared at her. Harry moved forward so he was in between them as he wasn't sure what the boy would do and didn't want to take that chance.

"We just had a slight misunderstanding but it's alright now," he said before turning back to Ron. "Right Ron,"

Ron turned to look at him then looked at the floor.

"Yeah it's fine," he said then started to pick up the sweets he'd sent flying in his anger.

Harry didn't think it was really all right to the redhead but he hoped that his brain would catch up with his temper and he would remember that his job was to befriend the boy-who-lived and let it go. He turned and helped pick up the rest of the sweets and put them back on the seat. He turned back to talk to Hermione again but Ron beat him to it.

"Can we help you with something?" he said rudely.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on," she answered him. "I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor and he says we're nearly there."

"Would you mind leaving while we change," he replied scowling and if possible was even ruder.

Harry wanted to slug him for how he was treating her. She was trying to be helpful and he was being a complete git. He could also see the hurt in her eyes and knew she was afraid she was failing to fit in again. He was sure her excitement had been building the closer they got to Hogwarts and now that they were almost there it had clearly reached a fever pitch. He was excited as well and would have loved to have shared that with her but Ron was ruining it for both of them.

"Alright, I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly racing up and down the corridors," she responded clearly fed up with his attitude. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

She then huffed and left. Ron glared at her as she left and Harry noticed it was getting dark outside. They didn't really speak as they put on their robes. He noticed that Ron's were a bit short on him but didn't say anything. Harry pulled out his wand while Ron's back was turned and quickly checked him for charms. There were two; a loyalty charm geared to Ron and a compulsion charm to place Ron above all others. Clearly someone was determined to make sure he and Ron became best friends at all costs. He put his wand away and finished putting his robes on thankful that the necklace protected him from those spells. Soon a voice sounded through the train announcing that they'd be arriving in about five minutes and gave instructions about student's luggage before it was gone again. They made sure they had everything they needed and sat down to wait for the train to stop. They started making small talk and soon the incident with Malfoy was forgotten. Ron's brain had finally caught up.

Hermione Granger sat in a compartment with Neville and a few others. Neville looked closed to tears as they'd failed to find Trevor after searching the entire train. Neville was now sure the toad had jumped off the train and was lost forever. The other kids in the compartment were talking loudly and she was finding it difficult to think clearly. She was thinking about Harry Potter. He was nothing like she'd expected him to be. He was kind and welcoming unlike some white haired boy she'd seen around the train bullying other students and being an arrogant prat. That was how she'd expected Harry to be. Not necessarily the bullying part but certainly the pampered prince part. Yet, he didn't seem to know he was famous nor did he seem happy about it once he found out. He seemed clearly uncomfortable with the idea of hero worship of any kind. More importantly, he had been kind to her unlike the redhead who was with him.

She could honestly say she didn't really like Ron Weasley and was quite sure the feeling was mutual but he apparently was Harry's friend and if she wanted to be his friend too she would have to make an effort to be Ron's as well. She also knew he would probably end up in Gryffindor and planned to do everything she could to be place there as well. A voice sounded through the train announcing that they'd be arriving in about five minutes and gave instructions about student's luggage. She squealed in delight as she jumped up to check her luggage before sitting down to wait for the train to stop.

Draco Malfoy sat in his compartment while Crabbe, Goyle and his other friends talked excitedly about Hogwarts, houses and other assorted things that Draco didn't pay attention to or care about. He was thinking about Harry Potter. His father had given him a job to do and he'd done it but it hadn't gone as he'd expected it to. His father had told him Potter was a spoiled brat that would be easily fooled into believing Draco was trustworthy allowing them to use him against the light side. He now remembered meeting Potter at Madam Malkins and was surprised he hadn't told Malfoy and his friends to piss off. If he had Draco would probably be plotting revenge instead of considering what he had told him. Potter had unknowingly acted like a pureblood. Purblood families never formed alliances at the first meeting. The original proposal is always met with a counter proposal with the process continuing until an agreement has been reached. Potter had opened the door to an agreement and threw out his own counterproposal.

Draco knew what he meant by being friends with whomever he chose. Draco would have to accept him being friends with anyone regardless of blood status including moodbloods and even Weasleys. Draco wasn't sure he could but he'd started this and was now bound by pureblood code to considerate it so that's what he was going to do. Potter was nothing like he'd expected. He given Draco something he'd never gotten, not on his own any way; respect. He'd shown him respect by shaking his hand and it wasn't because of his name or his father but just because Draco had offered it. No one had ever shown him that kind of respect before and he liked it. He'd had bootlickers that had cowed down before him but that was because of his name or who his father was not because they truly respected Draco. Potter had treated him like an equal and hadn't dismissed him as a spoiled brat like most people did although Draco had to admit he did act like it a lot. He knew potter had no knowledge of his family. If he had he'd probably have cursed him rather than shaking his hand. Weasley would probably fill him in and then he likely would have nothing to with Draco but for now at least he would honor the handshake and hope Potter was still willing to hear his answer.

'When my father hears-' he thought to himself then stopped in midthought. 'I've said that so much I'm actually thinking it now'. He wondered how he became so dependent on his father that he lost the ability to do anything on his own. Probably the moment he learned he could and from then on he'd stopped trying. His father had long spouted the family motto until he could recite it in his dreams. 'A Malfoy bows to no one.' Yet he bowed to the dark lord and would've expected Draco to do the same someday if Potter hadn't defeated him and bow to him in the meantime. Well this was something he was going to do himself for himself and not for his father's agenda. If both were ultimately served, fine. If not his father would just have to learn to accept that his son was his own man. A voice sounded through the train announcing that they'd be arriving in about five minutes and gave instructions about student's luggage. He was already prepared so he ignored it and returned to his thoughts as he waited for the train to stop.

Harry got off the train with Ron hot on his heels. It was as if he never intended to let Harry out of his sight. Harry ignored his tagalong as he stepped down off the train and looked around. It appeared that they were at a small village rather than a school. From everything he'd heard he'd expected more. He was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"First years! First years over here," it was Hagrid. He was holding a lamp and beckoning students toward him. When the half giant saw him he gave him a big smile. "Alright there Harry?"

Harry nodded smiling at his friend then Hagrid turned his attention to the other first years.

"Come on, Follow me. Anymore first years? Mind your step now, follow me. First years follow me!"

They followed him down a narrow path until they reached a lake. Across the lake was a very large castle. Hagrid had told them they would soon get their first glimpse of the school and this was it. All the first years stood completely still and silent as they took in the sight before them. Hagrid brought them out of their stupor with his next instructions.

"No more than four to a boat." He told them and drew their attention to a fleet of small boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry headed toward a boat. Ron was right with him and they were soon joined by Neville and Hermione. Ron had a look of distaste as he saw who was joining them but Harry was happy to have his friends with him.

"Everyone in?" Asked Hagrid who was in a boat by himself. "Alright then," he continued upon seeing that everyone was in a boat. "Forward."

The boats all started moving at once. No one spoke as they glided over the water. They were all too busy staring at the castle. As they neared the cliff it stood on, Harid yelled out heads down. They ducked their heads and soon found themselves moving through a curtain of vines that covered an opening in the cliff. Then they travelled through a dark tunnel until they came to an underground harbor where they exited the boat onto rocks and pebbles. Hagrid found something unexpected while checking the boats; Trevor. Neville was happy to have his toad back and gladly took it from the half giant. Hagrid then led them through a passageway in the rock onto the grounds and eventually led them to the huge front door. Hagrid made sure everyone was there including Trevor before knocking on the door three times. A tall black haired witch in emerald robes opened the door looking stern.

"The first years Porfessor McGonagall," Announced Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid," she answered him. "I'll take them from here."

She led them into the great hall and Harry had never seen such a big room. He heard the sound of many voices through one door but they were led into a smaller, rather cramped room with all of them in it. Professor told them the welcome feast would begin after they were sorted. She talked about the importance of the sorting and went on to describe the four houses they'd be sorted into then explained house points and the cup that was awarded to the house with the most points. She then told them she'd be back to get them when they were ready for them and left. He decided to ask a question he'd probably be expected to ask.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" He asked Ron.

"Some sort of test I think," Ron answered. "Fred said it hurts a lot but I think he was joking."

Soon it was virtually silent in the room. Hermione was the only one talking but she was talking to herself. She was going through all the spells she'd already learned worried she'd missed the one she'd need for the test. Suddenly they were all disrupted by the appearances of ghosts. Two of them were having a heated conversation about someone or something name Peeves. He wasn't quite sure and soon they notice they're audience. One spoke kindly to them and said he hoped to see them in Hufflepuff. Nothing more was said as they were interrupted by the return of Professor McGonagall who immediately shooed the ghosts out then had the students line up then led them out of the room and into the great hall.

Harry was amazed at the great hall; the candles in mid air, the four long tables, and the ceiling. He heard someone talking about the ceiling and recognized the voice as Hermione's. He heard her telling the person she was talking to about the enchantment on the ceiling she'd read about in Hogwarts; a History. They stopped at the front as Professor McGonagall set a stool down on the floor then placed an old hat on it. Soon the hat started singing. Harry hardly paid attention to what it said while waiting to be sorted. Ron was mumbling behind him but he ignored the redhead too. The book had told him to say not Slytherin and that's what he was going to do. Professor McGonagall told them to come up when she called their name. The first name was Hannah Abbott so Harry figured they'd be called in alphabetical order.

Harry barely paid attention to the names until Hermione was called up. She practically ran to the stool and put the hat on. It was only on her head a few seconds before the hat put her in Gryffindor. He was happy that she'd got her wish. The next name he paid attention to was Neville's. He too got into Gryffindor but unfortunately took the hat with him and had to bring it back. The next name he took note of was Draco Malfoy. The hat barely touched his head before shouting Slytherin. As the white haired boy stood up, he caught Harry eye and gave him a slight nod before heading to the Slytherin table. Harry didn't trust Malfoy or believe they could ever really be friends but at least he hadn't lied to him like the redhead next to him. He would wait and see what happens with the new Slytherin and go from there. The next name he recognized was his own. He stepped forward and put the hat on his head. To his surprise the hat talked to him.

" Hmmm.. Difficult, Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, There's talent, oh my goodness yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Now that's interesting. Soo, where shall I put you."

Harry began whispering and thinking 'Not Slytherin'. The hat heard and responded

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know and it's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness no doubt about that. No? Well, if your sure better be.. GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was spoken to the entire hall. The Gryffindor table was celebrating. The twins were chanting 'We got Potter!' over and over. Soon it died down and the sorting continued. Harry found himself whispering 'Not Gryffindor' as Ron was sorted but unfortunately he too ended up in Gryffindor. With the sorting done, attention turned to the head table where Dumbledore stood up to speak. Harry felt as desire to curse him on sight but thanks to his occlumency managed to control his emotions. Dumbledore's speech was thankfully limited to four very odd words then the feast began. Harry ate heartily as he met the house ghost and got to know his housemates especially Neville. His great Uncle Albie sounded like a horrible person. Harry only glanced sparingly at the head table. He met Snapes eyes once and the Professor glared at him. He felt his scar stinging then noticed Quirrell standing next to Snape with his back towards Harry and figured the in his scar must have something to do Voldemort coming out the back of Quirrell's head. He had no idea why, but hoped the book would tell him at some point.

When the feast was over, Dumbledore stood again and made some announcements including that the third floor corridor was off limits then had everyone sing the school song before sending everyone off to bed. Harry got in line with the other Gryffindor first years and followed Percy up several flights of stairs to the Gryffindor dorms. Percy gave them several instructions then directed them to their dorms. He found that his trunk was already in his dorm and quickly change into his pajamas and got into bed. He was soon asleep and dreaming about all the amazing things he would be learning about in his new school.

Albus Dumbledore was furious as he entered his office. The welcoming feast had just ended a short time ago and it was only through sheer will and carefully practiced self control that he was able to maintain the kindly grandfather persona that had been on display during the feast. That persona was an important tool he used to foster the leader of the light image he'd cultivated for himself in the wizarding world. He'd used it for years to garner the trust of students and faculty alike at Hogwarts not to mention the wizegamot and more than one minister of magic. It was never more important to maintain that image than it had been at the feast he'd just left. It wasn't because this particular group of students was more important than previous years because, as a whole, they weren't but there was one student that was more important than any other student he'd ever had; Harry Potter.

He'd met secretly with Ron Weasley after the boy had fallen asleep and was pleased he'd been able to make friends with the boy. However, he was concerned that Potter had made friends with the Longbottom boy and even worse shook hands with Draco Malfoy. The charms he'd placed on the Weasley boy should have kept him from making friends with anyone else and caused him to be outright hostile to someone like Malfoy. He may need to apply stronger charms on Mr. Weasley in order to control the boy properly. There was no way he could allow him to befriend a member of a dark family under any circumstances. If necessary, he would create situations that would most certainly create conflict between them and eventually they'd end up the enemies he needed them to be.

He'd looked into the boys thoughts during the feast and was pleased with how open and pliable his mind seemed to be though he seemed physically healthier than the headmaster expected. He would have to instruct his relatives to be even harsher with him over the holidays so he'll be even more open to Dumbledore's manipulations. For now, it would be up to Mr. Weasley to keep the boy from studying too hard or getting much more than passing grades. That shouldn't be too difficult since he'd instructed the Dursley's to punish him every time he did better in school than his cousin who, from what he'd heard, was an even bigger dolt than Hagrid. That should have established a pattern of behavior in the boy that should continue at Hogwarts with the help of Mr. Weasley. He moved to his pensive then placed his wand to his temple and pulled out a silvery string that he guided into the rune covered basin then stirred it. An image rose up of Harry and Draco shaking hands. That handshake opened up possibilities he didn't want to think about but that wasn't what had angered him.

He'd received an owl prior to the feast that made his blood run cold; Sirius Black had been removed from Azkaban. One of the guards there was an old student who'd remained loyal to him and had sent word that Amelia Bones had come to the prison and whisked the mass murder away. Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent but needed him out of the way so he could control what happened to the boy. Sirius also knew things that the headmaster did not want to come to light, he just didn't know he knew them. He would have to visit Amelia as soon as possible and find out what was going on and where Black was as soon as possible. The sooner he was back in prison or dead the better as far as Dumbledore was concerned. Feeling a headache coming on and realizing there was nothing he could do about it tonight, he slipped a lemon drop into his mouth then headed to his private quarters to get some rest.

Sirius Black was taking a walk around the safe house. He'd been taken to a house in the country that was unplottable. It was the wee hours of the morning, well actually, it was probably closer to the middle of the night. The sky was clear and there were lots of stars and a full moon. Sirius hadn't been outside or breathed fresh air in so long he just couldn't bring himself to stay inside. The moon made him think of his friend and fellow marauder Remus Lupin. He wondered how he was doing. Although his first concern was Harry, he made a mental note to ask about him the next time Amelia visited. He still found it hard to believe he was out of that place and never wanted to lay eyes on a dementor ever again. He did have to admit however that there was one positive aspect of his time in prison; he now knew the truth, the REAL truth about what happened to his family the Potters. For that's what they were to him. James was his brother in everything but blood and Lily was the sister he never had. Harry was his godson and he couldn't love the boy more if he was his own flesh and blood.

Sirius found out that dementors have an ability that no one is aware of not even Dumbledore; they can break memory blocks. Dementors feed on the memories of their victims. While feeding on Sirius, they came across a memory block and, sensing good food behind it, pushed through it and released memories Sirius didn't know he had. Sirius had given up at that point and in his grief intended to let the dementors have his mind and soul if they wanted it but, once he saw what those memories contained, he began using padfoot to keep them at bay in hopes he might leave that place someday and have a chance to make things right. That time had come and he planned to make the most of it.

As soon as he was a free man he would seek custody of Harry assuming he wanted to live with him then do everything he could to protect him and keep him out of the grasp of Albus bloody Dumbledore until he could take the old bastard down. He now knew that the headmaster had betrayed him and his family and Sirius would not rest until he made him pay. Pettigrew was no longer the only one he held responsible for the attack on the Potter's. The rat was about to get his and, if Sirius had anything to say about it, Dumbledore would be next.

_A/N: For those of you who might like the idea of a redeemed Draco that becomes Harry's friend, don't get your hopes up. I don't normally buy into the idea that he's in any way redeemable and am usually skeptical of stories that go that direction but still enjoy them. When I decided on Harry's response to Draco's offer, came to the conclusion it would change things between them at least in the short term and went with it. I havent decided how far it's going to go yet if anywhere. I have some thoughts but haven't made any decision yet so you'l just have to wait and see. Either way, it won't be resolved quickly but over time._


	6. Chapter 5

**Here, at long last, is the new Chapter 5. The first part of this chapter as well as the end is the same. The middle is where all the changes are particularly the scene that was the most controversial. I hope you like the changes. **

**Chapter 5**

The first few days of school were annoying for Harry as everywhere he went people seemed to stare at him. Students seemed to loiter in the halls just to get a look at his scar. It made him horribly uncomfortable because they made him feel like he was some oddity on display for everyone to gawk at. It also made it more difficult for him to find his way around. As he adjusted to life in the castle, he came to realize that the book was astoundingly accurate in its descriptions of the professors and Filtch. Professor Sprout was very helpful in herbology and he'd taken an instant liking to Professor Flitwick. He laughed when the little man got over excited when calling Harry's name during role call and fell off the stack of books he'd been standing on. He found Professor McGonagall rather intimidating and it made him wonder how she could so easily be dominated by Dumbledore.

She opened class by laying down the law regarding behavior in class and the consequences for breaking it then gave the class a display of transfiguration by transforming her desk into a pig. She then launched into the day's lecture and they all quickly pulled out parchment and quills to take notes. When she was finished, she gave each of them a match and had them try to change it into a needle. By the end of class only Hermione had managed to do it and was awarded points for it. Harry was happy for her but noticed several classmates glaring at her the worst offender of course being Ron. He hadn't managed to change his match at all but he'd only tried a few times before giving up. The worst part was seeing her turn around to look at her classmates expecting to be greeted with smiles only to be disappointed when she saw the glares.

Harry could see the hurt in her eyes as she scanned the room until her eyes met his. He smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up sign and was happy to see that Neville was smiling at her as well. She returned their smiles with one of gratitude before turning back to the front and once again giving her attention to the professor. He didn't know if Ron saw what he did and frankly didn't care. He wasn't going to make the mistake his future self did. The more he got to know her, the more he realized how much of a kindred spirit she was. She, like him, had spent her life on the outside looking in just wishing someone would give them a chance to prove they weren't worthless freaks. He'd also come to realize the same held true for Neville. In the wizarding world, he was too famous to be cast aside and discounted like he was in the muggle world but they weren't. Neville was considered one step up from a squib and Hermione was just an uppity muggleborn but they had something going for them that no one else had not even Ron; they were The-Boy-Who-Lived's best friends even if they didn't know it yet and he planned to be the best friend he could to them consequences be damned!

Filch was as annoying as the book said he was and just as easily avoided despite trying to get him and Ron in trouble for trying to gain entrance into the forbidden corridor on purpose. They were only there because Ron had insisted that it was the way to the great hall after he'd clearly gotten lost on the first day. Harry knew the way to the great hall and also knew what was beyond the door thanks to the book but played along to keep up appearances. Filch was beside himself when Dumbledore took their side and didn't punish them but instead gave them a map so they could find their classes more easily. The caretaker walked away mumbling about wishing for the old days when he was allowed to properly punish students. Harry knew what he referred to and agreed with his future self that someone like Filch should never be allowed anywhere near children.

Friday morning arrived and, as Harry ate breakfast he was dreading what was to come. It wasn't having tea with Hagrid that had him worried; he was looking forward to that. It was double potions with Snape that had him nervous. He'd learned from the book how the first class would go and it went without saying that he wasn't looking forward to his first potion lesson. Add in the fact that Snape was one of his worst enemies even if he wasn't supposed to know it yet and the Last thing he wanted to do was head to the dungeon after breakfast. Despite his reservations, he made his way to the potions classroom and was seated with parchment and quill out ready to take notes when the door slammed open announcing the potion master's arrival.

The book had briefed him on the questions Snape would ask along with the answers but he also had practically memorized his potions book so would have known the answers anyway. He'd thought long and hard about how he would respond to them. His future self hadn't known any of the answers and had been mercilessly attacked for it. He also figured to get similar treatment if he confidently gave the correct answers so he decided he would answer one question confidently, act like he was guessing on one and purposely miss the other that way he couldn't be accused of being either an idiot or a know it all. He listened to Snape's speech and had to admit it was rather stirring. He didn't have to wait long before the questions started.

"Potter!" Snape yelled. "What would I get if I added powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry did his best to look nervous and waited several moments before answering.

"I-I don't know Professor," he said purposely stuttering.

He'd decided that this was the question he'd miss because it was the first and most difficult of the three plus it had the added advantage of throwing the git off thinking Harry didn't know anything. Snape's sneer got a little more pronounced after His answer as his eyes bore down on Harry even more as he prepared to ask his second question.

"Tut, tut," He said in response shaking his head slightly. "Fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This time Harry put a thoughtful look on his face before answering.

"I think I read about those," he said trying to appear like he was racking his brain to remember. "I know they're useful for treating someone who's been poisoned."

He paused for moment nearly scrunching his face up as he tried to appear to be desperately trying to remember what he'd read. Again he waited a few moments before meeting the professor's eyes again.

"I think it's a small stone," he continued. "As for where you find it I'm not sure but I remember reading that there was something that could only be found in the stomach of a goat. I don't know if it's a bezoar but that would be my best guess Professor."

Snape looked shocked that he'd stumbled into the right answer but soon the sneer was back on his face. 'Probably thinks I was just lucky,' Harry thought to himself. 'Thinks he'll still get to humiliate me after the third question but he's unfortunately mistaken.'

"What is the difference Potter between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked his eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry smiled which immediately caused Snape to frown. He made sure it was a relieved smile he put on his face and not an arrogant one before he answered.

"I know that one Professor," Harry answered calmly. "They're the same plant. It also goes by the name Aconite."

Snape was clearly stunned. Harry was sure he was raging inside but the potion master hid it well. Soon the sneer was back on his face.

"You'll need to do better than that Potter if you want to be successful in this class," he said finally trying to goad Harry one last time. "While you were correct about the bezoar it was merely a lucky guess. As for the first question, they make a powerful sleeping potion know as the draught of living death. Perhaps next time you'll come to class more prepared."

Harry smiled inwardly at the git's obvious attempt to get under his skin. He instead put an apologetic look on his face as he responded.

"I'll do my best Professor."

Again Snape looked apoplectic with rage. Harry had left him no opening to release that anger on him so he was forced to look elsewhere. The rest of the class was paying rapt attention so Snape had no one to pick on. Finally he exploded at the whole class.

"Well!?" he yelled finally. "Why aren't you all copying that down!?"

The whole class quickly pulled out quills and parchment then began to write. Throughout the confrontation, Hermione had her hand raised to answer the questions while both Ron and Neville appeared both nervous and sympathetic towards him. There were several snickers heard coming from the Slytherins during that time including Crabbe and Goyle but Draco wasn't among them. His expression was indifferent for most of it but he caught Harry's eye afterwards and gave him an almost imperceptible nod of approval at how he'd handled the situation. Harry returned the nod but was still unsure what to make of the Slytherin. He wasn't given any time to think about it as Snape put them into pairs and had them work on a potion to cure boils.

As he worked on his potion, he noticed Neville about to make a mistake and intervened. He quickly moved over to the table where Neville and Seamus Finnigan were working and grabbed Neville's arm as he was about to throw something in the cauldron.

"Hold on Neville," he said hastily as the boy turned toward him. "You need to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills otherwise you'll have quite a mess."

Neville thanked him as Seamus removed the cauldron from the flame then Harry returned to his own table and continued working on his own potion. Snape had been watching Draco work who seemed to be the only student he liked and hadn't noticed. Snape spent the rest of the lesson complementing Draco while insulting everyone else especially the Gryffindors. Harry was relieved when it was over. He left the classroom looking forward to a quiet lunch followed by an afternoon with no classes. The only damper was when Ron invited himself along for tea with Hagrid. He'd hoped to get away from the redhead for awhile but apparently that was not to be. Squaring his shoulders and knowing the day would come when he'd be free of his unwanted tagalong, he made his way out of the dungeon and on to the rest of his day.

* * *

Amelia Bones sat in her office working on the mountain of paperwork that covered her desk. She was praying that one of these days the criminals would take some time off then maybe she could catch up and actually get to see the top of her desk again. She put the finishing touches on the file she was working on and had just opened the next one when her assistant stepped into the office.

"Sorry to bother you Amelia," she said apologetically. "But you have a visitor who says it's urgent that he speak with you."

"Who is it Mona?" she asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Mona answered nervously.

Amelia spent the next several minutes shouting every curse word she knew. Having forged her career at a time and in a profession that was male dominated, that list was quite long. She'd also dealt with muggle law enforcement on several occasions so her repertoire included both worlds. That still wasn't enough and by the end she'd branched out into other languages as she decided the English language wasn't up to the current task while she vented her frustration. Once she'd calmed down, she noticed that Mona had gone pale. Grateful that the silencing charm on the door kept her tirade from being heard outside her office, she concentrated on comforting her now scared assistant.

"My apologies dear," she said patting the girl's hand. "A visit from the headmaster was the last thing I wanted to have to deal with today."

"Shall I send him away?" Mona asked.

Amelia would've loved to say yes but she knew the headmaster wouldn't just go away but would keep hounding her until she talked to him.

"No," she said finally. "That'll just make things worse. Did he, by chance, tell you what this was about?"

She didn't really need to ask the question but she was trained to be thorough. She knew that the headmaster had somehow found out that she'd taken Sirius out of Azkaban. She knew the two aurors she'd taken with her hadn't talked so that meant that one of the guards had. She didn't like the idea of Dumbledore having an informant in her department even if it was only a prison guard and made a mental note to start an investigation to root out the guard who had clearly proven he couldn't be trusted. Her training kicked in again and she quickly expanded it to include her whole department and those who may be loyal to Fudge and Voldemort as well as Dumbledore then expanded it again to include those who were loyal to anyone but her.

She momentarily thought she might be becoming paranoid but quickly realized she was just being practical. She had to rely on the people under her command to have her back just as she had theirs. Many in power had been assassinated by someone under them so that they could move up. It had happened quite often in the ministry with the perpetrator getting away with it completely or being able to buy their way out of most if not all the consequences of their crime. There were even a few instances of the killer still getting the position they wanted even after it was known what they did. No, she had to do whatever was necessary to make sure she was as safe as possible especially given the dangerous task she'd undertaken in trying to exonerate Sirius Black. She was brought of her thoughts by her assistant's answer.

"No, he said he could only reveal that to you."

She wasn't surprised. She was well aware that Dumbledore was someone who liked his secrets and never willingly divulged anything he didn't have to. She was quite sure he took great pleasure in setting the stage so that when he did reveal something he would come off looking like the wisest man in the world while wizarding kind groveled at his feet in gratitude for getting yet another great revelation from the greatest wizard of their time. She couldn't deny his reputation but was quickly coming to believe that, in truth, he was nothing but a fraud.

"Very well," she responded. "Keep him waiting for a few more minutes then send him in."

Mona nodded then left the office. Amelia used that time to prepare for the headmaster. She took a few deep breaths then brought up her mental shields once she felt more relaxed. She was well aware that the old man was a master legillimens and had no intention of letting him read her mind if she could help it. She really didn't think he would try but wasn't willing to take a chance in case this meeting went badly. She'd just gotten them up when the door opened and the aged wizard walked in dressed in garish robes of the type he seemed to delight in wearing. He smiled when he saw her and his famous eye twinkle was in full force. She mentally fortified her shields one more time as she returned his smile.

"Good afternoon Amelia," he greeted her kindly. "I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice."

She didn't buy the kind grandfather act one minute but decided to play along for the moment.

"It's not a problem headmaster," she responded while gesturing to the seat across from her. "What did you need to see me about? Mona said it was urgent. Has something happened at the school?"

He actually looked insulted for a moment then the kindly expression returned.

"Certainly not," he responded as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain. No, I'm here because it's come to my attention that you've removed Sirius Black from Azkaban."

"And just how did it come to your attention headmaster?" she asked raising her voice to seem upset.

It wasn't completely an act. She was bloody furious that all her careful planning to keep it quiet had been for not. She was hoping to knock the headmaster off balance and get some idea who his source was. There was a flash of shock at her reaction but soon the calm demeanor was back on his face and she knew it hadn't worked. It was so quick that only her extensive training and experience allowed her to see it.

"Amelia," he replied a little condescendingly. "I'm the head of the Wizengamot and the headmaster of Hogwarts. I daresay there's not a person working in or for the ministry that hasn't, at one time or another been a student of mine including you. Many of those have become dear friends over the years that pass along useful information from time to time. I rely on those friends to keep me informed so I'm not caught unaware especially when it concerns a potential threat to Harry Potter like Sirius Black. Now I must know why you've removed him from prison and where you're keeping him. It's essential that I be allowed to inspect the facility to insure there's no chance of him escaping and possibly harming the boy."

His tone became steel toward the end and she knew this was not a request but she was never one to cow tow to anyone. If she was, she would never have risen through the ranks to her current position. There were many times in her career that some arrogant idiot thought they could intimidate her only to find her more than a match for them. Rufus Scrimgeour was the last one who tried it. He thought he was a shoo-in for the head position when it came open despite the fact that she had seniority and a better record in the department. He'd condescendingly told her not to worry that he would make her his assistant.

His goal was to intimidate her or destroy her confidence so she would withdraw herself from consideration. She responded by hexing the smirk right off his face. She hadn't actually intended to apply for the job but after that she went for it with everything she had and Scrimgeour never stood a chance. This was her show now. She didn't answer to Dumbledore and had a half a mind to tell him where he could stick his demands but that wasn't the best tactic to take at the moment. No, she had to at least appear to give in a little and hope it would be enough to appease the man across from her because she had no intention of divulging Sirius' whereabouts to anyone.

"Very well," she said finally and didn't miss the slightly smug and victorious smile that graced his face momentarily before quickly being replaced by a simply expectant one. "Some new evidence has recently been uncovered that sheds some light on Black's activities during the war. I have moved him to a secure facility and away from the dementors so that, when the time comes, he'll be competent enough to face the charges against him and be able to name any accomplices he may have had."

"I see," the old man answered appearing contemplative. "And just what is this new evidence?"

"I'm sorry headmaster," she replied shaking her head. "But I cannot reveal that at this time. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the trial like everyone else."

She watched as he carefully schooled his features into an expression of disappointment. He completed the effect with a loud sigh.

"Amelia you wound me," he responded clearly trying to guilt her into changing her mind. "You were always one of my favorite students; eager to learn with a good head on your shoulders. Surely you don't think me incapable of discretion?"

"Certainly not headmaster," she answered him amazed at how hard he was pushing her for information. "But as you once told me and was later driven into me during auror training; the fewer the people that know a secret, the less chance there is of someone telling it. I mean no offense to you sir, but I believe this is too important to take even the slightest risk of it getting out."

She watched him as he again put on a display of disappointment complete with and even louder sigh. 'It's not going to work no matter how many times you do it old man,' she thought to herself.

"Very well," he said finally. "Is it possible for us to go inspect the facility now?"

"I'm afraid that's another request I cannot grant sir," she answered him apologetically. She wasn't sorry at all but needed him to think she was.

There was no mistaking the shock on his face at her words. There was something else in his expression as well but it was only there a moment; anger. She smiled internally at that. It let her know that, at least for the moment, she was getting the better of him. The twinkle left his eyes and his expression became as hard as his tone had been earlier.

"Amelia," he started his tone clearly indicating he'd humored her all he was going to. "I've explained why I need to inspect the facility. I respect your need for secrecy but I'm afraid I must insist on this."

She felt the urge to hex him for talking to her that way, but she'd chosen her tactic for this meeting and so far it was working. She'd just have to stick with it and hope her luck held.

"With all due respect headmaster," she responded struggling to maintain her apologetic tone. "I've worked too hard on this to risk anything happening to Sirius before the trial and, while I trust you implicitly, I don't trust all of your associates."

She didn't have to mention anyone by name because she could tell from his expression that he knew who she referred to.

"Severus Snape has my full confidence!" he replied confidently.

"And that's my problem headmaster," she responded quickly. "You vouching for him doesn't change the fact that he was a deatheater. I also happen to know that he's maintained relationships with other suspected deatheaters like Lucius Malfoy. I never believed the claim he and others made that they were imperioused. Black could have information on several unsolved deatheater attacks including who carried them out. His testimony could implicate Snape, Malfoy and several others in those attacks. I wouldn't put it past any of them to try to Silence him if they got wind of it. No, you're just going to have to accept my assurance that he's well guarded and is no threat to Harry Potter."

She watched as he clearly went through an internal struggle no doubt trying to contain his own anger at being unable to get what he wanted from her. She again smiled inwardly at his reaction and was once again grateful for her training that gave her insight she otherwise wouldn't have. Finally he settled down and struck a pose designed to incur sympathy. He leaned back in his chair his right elbow supported on the arm of the chair while his forehead rested on his right hand.

"My apologies Amelia," he said sounding positively defeated. "I didn't mean to try to run roughshod over you. I just wanted to protect Harry. I've only known him the short time since school started but I've become quite fond of him. I hope you can forgive an old man his over protectiveness?"

She wanted to shout from the rooftops that she'd beaten the great Albus Dumbledore in a battle of wills but realized it wasn't quite over yet. There was one more thing she hoped to get out of this meeting and he'd just given her the opening to ask for it.

"No apologies are necessary sir," she responded. "I feel the same way about Susan. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect her. However, concerning Mr. Potter, I'll need to speak to him before the trial and it goes without saying he should be in attendance."

"No," he replied shaking his head. "Harry is too young and shouldn't be burdened with this. I'm afraid I can't allow that Amelia."

"I wasn't asking headmaster," she said allowing some hardness in her tone for the first time. "I'll subpoena him if I have to. He's old enough to hear about what happened to his parents and he deserves to hear about it firsthand plus he ought to have the chance to tell the court his feelings on the sentence they'll no doubt be handing out. I appreciate you wanting to spare him but how do you think he'll feel hearing about it from the other students or by reading it in the prophet? No matter how difficult this may be for him, this is for the best headmaster."

She held his gaze unflinchingly waiting for his response. She was elated when he finally looked down and nodded.

"Thank you sir," she said gratefully. "I promise I'll make this as easy on Mr. Potter as I can."

"I'll be there to make sure you do," he responded putting a smile on his face that she knew was fake. "Well, I have a school to run so I best get back to Hogwarts. Let me know when you want to see him and I'll make sure he's available. Good day Amelia."

She stood and shook his proffered hand and told him good bye as well. She sat back down and breathed a sigh of relief after he left. She couldn't believe how well it had gone. She wasn't foolish enough to think she'd really bested the old man. He was far more formidable than the display he'd just put on. No, for whatever reason he'd been unwilling or unable to bring out his big guns. Perhaps he felt he'd learned enough from the conversation to realize he didn't need more than what he'd gotten. She didn't know and at that moment didn't care. She'd avoided giving anything important away and that was enough for her. She just hoped it would last until the trial. She pushed those thoughts aside and returned to the pile of paperwork hoping she'd be able to make a dent in it by the end of the day.

That evening she left the ministry and, as soon as she was able to, ducked into an alley. Once she'd verified that she was alone, she checked herself for tracking charms. She found one along with an answer to one of her earlier questions. Dumbledore had somehow managed to put a tracking charm on her without her knowing. Unfortunately for him, she'd long made it a habit to check herself for unwanted charms whenever she left the office. She'd learned that lesson in constant vigilance from her mentor Alastor Moody. He'd been tracked by the use of a charm once. The resulting attack had cost him an eye. He never made that mistake again and made sure every auror he taught learned it as well.

She now knew why he'd given up so easily. He'd figured to be able to simply follow the charm to Sirius' location so he didn't need her to tell him. He was in for a shock. She only hoped it wouldn't mean another meeting. One was more than enough for her. She quickly removed the charm and moved to the end of the alley then banished it onto a stranger passing by. She smiled at thought of where that might lead the old bastard. Hopefully it would keep him busy for a while. She made her way back into the alley until she was blocked from view. It was time to fill Sirius in on the meeting she'd just had. Maybe, just maybe, she might get some insight into why he wasn't happy with the headmaster at the same time. With that thought she pulled out a portkey, activated it and disappeared from the alley.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not happy when he left Amelia's office. He'd expected her to treat him like everyone else did; with reverence. He'd expected to get what he wanted from the woman with little or no effort but she'd surprised him. She wasn't in awe of him like most people were and had in fact refused him. What's more she did it in a way that would be construed as respectfully declining his request rather than an outright refusal to cooperate. Her arguments being completely logical didn't help matters either. He didn't like that he'd had to capitulate but she'd left him little choice. He had to hand it to her; she'd handled herself well. He'd let her think she'd won but he knew better.

He learned long ago that a tactical retreat was a good way to get an opponent to drop their guard and he'd used that on the woman to great success. He'd surreptitiously placed a tracking charm on her while they shook hands then he'd returned to his office and waited. He was alerted when she left the ministry and took note that she wandered around Diagon Alley going in and out of various shops probably making sure she wasn't being followed. She'd even spent some time in an alley no doubt checking to see if anyone might follow her in there. Finally, after about an hour or so, she aparated out of the alley. She reappeared somewhere in Scotland. He knew that wasn't where her house was and it brought a smile to his face. He now knew where she was keeping Sirius.

He was still smiling as he sat in his office making plans to deal with Sirius Black once and for all. It never ceased to amaze him how easy it was to manipulate and control the wizards and witches of magical Britain. Amelia Bones was no exception. He had no doubt she'd been surprised that she'd achieved a 'victory' over him. He was sure she was sitting in the safe house at that very moment practically gloating about successfully defying him. Unfortunately for her, he would soon shatter that illusion. It was really for the best anyway. It wouldn't do for anyone to think they could ever really be allowed to tell him no.

He was Albus Dumbledore. For all intents and purposes, he ruled magical Britain and was therefore the one who got to decide what happened in it not some witch with delusions that she actually wielded any power. If circumstances had been different, he would have just killed her and moved on but he needed her to find Sirius. But now that he knew where the man was, he could, if he so desired, eliminate the troublesome witch. In fact, the more he thought about it the better the idea sounded. He could use her death to add another murder charge on top of the others the former marauder was charged with. A quick trial and he could make sure he was kissed this time. It would kill two birds with one stone as the muggle saying goes.

As appealing as that idea was, allowing Sirius to have a trial was a risky proposition. He still had enemies in the wizengamot like Lucius Malfoy who, despite claiming to be imperioused and therefore escaping punishment for his crimes, was, in fact a death eater. As such, he would know that Sirius Black was no death eater but had actually been a close ally of Dumbledore's during the war. While he may be content to let Sirius rot, it was possible Malfoy might call for veritiserum in the hopes of damaging Dumbledore's reputation. That was a risk he couldn't afford to take. No, he needed to eliminate Sirius now.

The only question now was who to use. He'd learned long ago the benefits of having others do your dirty work. He needed someone who hated Black enough to kill him and wouldn't mind eliminating anyone who got in the way. One name immediately came to mind. Yet another smiled graced his face as his plan became fully formed. He sent off a patronus message to summon him then once again enjoyed the view from his office window while he waited.

* * *

Severus Snape stood pondering the possible reasons the headmaster could have for summoning him so urgently as he allowed the moving staircase to carry him up to the office door. He knew he could have climbed along with the stairs and arrived at the door sooner but wanted the extra time to prepare himself.

To the world at large, Albus Dumbledore was the very epitome of sainthood but Severus knew better. If anything, he was even darker than Voldemort. He was every bit as ruthless as the self styled Dark Lord but was far more subtle. As a result, he had the entire wizarding world willingly bowing at his feet. Snape couldn't help but be impressed by what the ancient wizard had accomplished.

That was the reason he changed his allegiance from Voldemort to Dumbledore during the war or at least one of them. He'd come to realize that Voldemort was a homicidal maniac that was as apt to kill his followers as he was his enemies. He quickly realized that winning the war would likely make being his servant even more dangerous. For, while the Dark Lord was clearly insane, he was also extremely paranoid. It wouldn't take much for him to be convinced that his deatheaters were plotting to overthrow him now that the light was defeated causing him to take action to eliminate the threat.

Severus Snape joined the death eaters because he thought they were the means by which he could attain the three things he most desired; Power, revenge on his enemies and, most importantly, Lily Potter. The latter was forever beyond his grasp now but the first two were his thanks to Albus Dumbledore. That meant he would do whatever the headmaster asked of him no matter how unpleasant the task might be. He set those thoughts aside as he reached the top of the stairs, stepped to the door and knocked lightly.

When he heard a muffled 'come in' through the door, he opened it and stepped into the office. The old man was staring out the window behind his desk as he entered but quickly spun around to greet his guest.

"Ah, Severus," he greeted him a satisfied smile on his face. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I have need of your services tonight old friend."

"Are you feeling ill sir?" Snape asked worried. "Surely Madam Pomfrey would be more suited to-."

He was cut off as Dumbledore let out a throaty chuckle.

"I feel fine Severus but I do appreciate your concern," he said smiling gleefully. "Your superb potion skills aren't what I need from you. I have learned that Amelia Bones has removed Sirius Black from Askaban with the intention of putting him on trial."

His outward reaction was almost nonexistent thanks to his occlumency but, behind the calm façade, angry didn't come close to describing his emotional state. He was beside himself with rage. It was on of the few joys he had in his life. The knowledge that he held a position of authority and respect in wizarding society while Sirius Black, the man he probably hated more than anyone else except maybe James Potter, rotted way in Askaban. In fact, he had taken great pleasure in knowing that bastard had gotten what was coming to him. He couldn't bear the thought of it coming to an end. The old man had promised him that Black would never see the light of day again! He swore he would see to it that the so called marauder never received a trial!

'I told you we should have had him Killed but no!' He thought furiously as he stared impassively at his master. 'You always think you know better don't you Headmaster?!'

As the emotional storm played out in his head he calmly ask the most important question that he not only desperately needed an answer to but now knew was at the heart of why he was summoned.

"So what are we going to do now?!" He asked indifferently.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to act quickly if we want to prevent that from Happening," Dumbledore answered him. "I tried to persuade Madam Bones to allow me access to Black so that I might better assess the situation but alas she refused and has left me no choice but to take a rather drastic course of action."

He paused momentarily as his features morphed into a mischievous smile.

"Despite Amelia's best efforts," he continued clearly happy with himself. "I have managed to learn where she is keeping him and that is where you come in Severus. I need you to see to it that this situation is resolved permanently."

It was the last word 'permanently' that stuck out to the potion master. Could the old man really mean what he thought he meant? There was only one way to find out.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Headmaster?" he asked hopefully. Being allowed to kill Sirius Black would be a dream come true but the old man had steadfastly refused all his previous requests for permission to do so.

"It was my hope that he could be kept in Askaban," Dumbledore replied not really answering the question. "I thought there may come a time where he might still be of some use to us. I could imagine a scenario where, given the proper impetus, he might use his 'special' skill to escape from prison where he would likely become the most wanted man in Magical Britain. By offering him sanctuary we would, in effect, make him indebted to us allowing us to use him to further our plans especially as they pertain to Harry Potter."

Snape's distaste for the boy was evident in his response.

"That boy is as arrogant has his father. I fail to see how he could possibly be as important to your plans as you think he is. He clearly came to class unprepared and brewed a potion that was barely passable. If that is any indication of how he is in his other classes then I doubt he will ever be more than a mediocre at best wizard. As for Black, what possible skill could he possibly possess that would enable him to escape from a prison where, up until now, it has been impossible to escape from?"

"You have only had one class with Mr. Potter Severus," Dumbledore responded reproachfully. "I would recommend you not make snap judgements but wait until you have had a chance to get to know him. However, regardless of his skill level, that boy is the key to all our plans. As for Sirius, he has the same special skill that Minerva possesses,"

"He's an animagus?!" Snape asked shocked.

Dumbledore merely nodded his head in response.

"His form is that of a big black dog," The headmaster said finally. "But that is irrelevant now. Should he become a free man, he would undoubtedly become a hindrance to us rather than an asset and that is something I cannot allow to happen so I am giving you full reign to do whatever is necessary to stop it from happening."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Snape asked just to be sure carefully masking his joy at getting the answer he'd hoped for. "As I recall, Black was among those members of the order that gleefully hung on every word you uttered like blathering house elves. I'm sure that, once free, he would happily do so again."

Snap wouldn't have been surprised if he had a sneer on his face as he spoke. It was, after all, his most common facial expression.

"Possibly," Dumbledore replied. If he was irritated at Snapes attitude he didn't show it. "But I don't think it would be prudent to take that chance therefore my previous instructions stand. You will need this portkey" he handed him an old sock that looked like it hadn't been washed in years as he spoke. "It's tied to a tracking charm I placed on Madam Bones that will take you to Sirius Black's location."

"Very well," he responded and made to leave before the old man had a chance to change his mind.

He had almost made it to the door when the headmaster's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Severus,"

Snape slowly turned around afraid his fears were about to be realized.

"Yes?" he responded hesitantly.

"It goes without saying that no one can know it was you," Dumbledore said cryptically his eyes boring into him. "I trust you understand my meaning."

"Of course Headmaster," Snape answered nodding his head slightly. He wasn't to leave any witnesses. He had no problem with that.

"Very well," The old man responded apparently satisfied with his answer. "You may go now."

With that dismissal Dumbledore turned back toward the window and never saw Snape's hasty departure.

He practically ran down the steps and out of the castle in his eagerness. He couldn't wait to get his shot at Black. He had dreamed of this day for years. He had even developed a special curse just for this occasion. He made it to the edge of the grounds in what he suspected was a record time. He now knew the headmaster expected him to kill Bones as well and had no problem with it as his mind was focused on the prize at the end of the tracking charm he was following. He quickly disillusioned himself then activated a portkey tied to the tracking charm and disappeared.

He reappeared near what he would consider a modest cottage. It looked to be about three stories and was probably big enough for a fair sized family. It was clearly in the country as there were no other houses in sight. There was no doubt about it; she'd pick a good location to hide Black in. It would also allow him to carry out his plan without drawing too much attention. He carefully made his way around to the back of the house surprised that there weren't any wards around it looking in windows to see where they might be. He didn't see them anywhere. There was a couple he would guess were about Molly Weasley's age in the sitting room but no one else appeared to be on the main floor of the house. He quickly realized they were on one of the upper floors. The couple must be a pair of aurors in disguise.

Seeing that there was no one in the kitchen, he quietly opened the back door and entered the house. He carefully avoided the sitting room and made his way up to the first floor. He worked his way carefully through the first floor until he found himself in the library. There was only a girl that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen in the room. She was sitting at a table with several books stacked around her. There was no sign of the two people he was looking for. On a hunch, he cast a silent detection spell and found that the charm was in the same spot as the girl was. A cold fury settled into him as he realized what happened; the Bones woman had found the charm and had placed it on the girl to throw the headmaster off.

The more he watched the girl read the angrier he got. He had finally gotten his fondest wish; permission to kill Sirius Black only to have the rug pulled out form under him. Before he'd been indifferent at the thought of Killing Amanda Bones but now he had a strong desire to have her head on a pike. But she wasn't there so his anger grew unabated until he found himself hating the girl in front of him more and more each moment for her part in this outrage. That she'd had no idea she'd been used in such a way made no difference to him. In his mind she was now a co-conspirator and Dumbledore had ordered him to leave no witnesses after all. He pulled out his backup wand and pointed it at her.

He learned the benefits of carrying a second wand from the Headmaster especially one that nobody knew you had. It helped you cover your tracks and gave you an advantage should someone manage to take your primary wand from you. He'd purchased his from an illegal wand maker operating in Knockturn Alley.

He sent his special curse; a cutting curse coupled with a spell to block any attempt to stop the bleeding. The curse hit her in the neck. She screamed as a hand immediately went to her now bleeding neck. Blood was flowing quite freely and she quickly fell to the ground. He heard rapid footsteps and soon the couple he'd seen before rushed into the room. The woman shrieked at the sight of the bleeding girl while the man went into action and started casting spells trying to stop the flow of blood. He stood there reveling in their misery as the girl slowly bled out. The man was whispering to the girl between spells and Snape realized he was speaking French.

The woman fell to her knees beside the girl tears running down her face. She too began speaking French to the girl. When the girl finally expired she screamed out in agony while the man, who was crying as well, pulled her into his arms to offer what comfort he could. So lost were they, first in trying to save her, then in their grief, that they never even gave a thought to who had done this or why.

Snape stood there until he became annoyed at the woman's screaming then sent a powerful reducto that hit the man in the back and blew through him before blowing a hole in the woman's chest. They died almost instantly their bodies falling into the pool of blood that had come from the girl. He ended the disillusionment charm thinking he no longer needed it then removed the charm from the girl. It was as he turned to leave that he saw them. Standing just outside the door were two more kids. One was a boy about ten years old. He was staring wide eyed at the scene before him. The other was a girl that was no more than six or seven. She seemed to be in complete shock.

As the potion master turned his attention to the new arrivals the boy went into action. He grabbed the girl by the hand and took off down the hall dragging her behind. Snape quickly followed as they ran up the stairs to the second floor. They ran down another hall and into a room at the end. The boy pushed her inside then closed the door. As he approached the door he heard the sound of the door being locked. A quick alohamora and the door swung open. The boy stood in front of the girl and had backed up to the wall. Snape was now enraged at this boy for making him chase after him and sent a curse that had the boy convulsing on the ground as his organs slowly liquefied. It was a rather painful way to die but as far as he was concerned the boy had earned it by running. He then turned his attention to the girl.

She didn't scream or cower in fear. She just stared at him unflinchingly. Unlike before, her eyes were clear and focused as they met his. It unnerved him that she just stood there but that made it easy for him. He didn't relish chasing another child down. He was almost tempted to spare her but she could identify him and he couldn't allow that. She would go be with her family in the next great adventure or in hell he didn't really care either way. He raised his wand again and this time decided to be merciful and used the killing curse on her. She immediately fell to the ground lifeless. He stood there for a moment admiring the courage with which she faced her death then searched the rest of the house. He didn't find anyone else in the house, not that he'd expected to, then he made his way outside. He knew he needed to get back and let Dumbledore know what happened not something he was looking forward to. He reapplied the disillusionment charm on himself then, hoping to further distort the truth of what happened here, pointed his wand straight up and cast the dark mark.

He quickly made his way to some nearby woods and had just reached the edge as several pops announced the arrival of the Aurors. Death eaters would be blamed for this and, if he was lucky, no one would ever know the truth. He watched them for a few minutes disappointed that Bones wasn't with them. Promising himself once again to make her pay, he activated his portkey and returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

Far away from there in south Whales was another house that also sat in the country with no neighbors for several miles. There were five occupants of the house. Two aurors, Sirius Black, a house elf named Tilly and Amelia Bones. The Aurors were elsewhere in the house while Tilly was popping in and out as needed while Sirius and Amelia ate Dinner. Sirius was feeling much better than he had the day she'd gotten him out of Azkaban. With the care of the healers and a good diet he'd gained some weight back. His almost obsession with being outdoors these days had done away with his pale complexion. Quite frankly, he looked and felt like a new man. He listened as she'd told him about the meeting and was impressed that she'd managed to hold the old man off. He wasn't a fool and wasn't the least bit surprised when she told him about the tracking charm. He knew his feelings regarding the old man must have showed on his face when he saw flashes of curiosity on hers. He had no doubt she'd ask him about it before long. As it turns out, he wouldn't have to wait at all.

"Sirius," she began carefully. "It may be none of my business but I can clearly see that you have issues with Dumbledore. I can't help being curious as to why."

He didn't want to lie to her since he owed her for his freedom from that hell hole he'd been in but wasn't really ready to trust her with everything just yet. He might be in the near future but not now. He paused a moment as he considered how to answer her. When he did speak he forced some mirth into his eyes in an effort to mask his true feelings and hopefully avoid more questions he wasn't ready to answer.

"I'm just a little put out at being left to rot," he answered finally. "Dumbledore is the head of the Wizengamot and should have done more to get me a trial. He had the power and influence to get it done and yet it never happened. I'm sure there's a good reason for it but it doesn't make my stay in that place any easier to accept."

He now knew why he'd been abandoned but needed her to believe he didn't at least for now. He could tell by her expression she didn't really believe him but the nod of her head let him know she was willing to except what he said for now. Relieved, he tried to turn the conversation away from Dumbledore and on to those he truly cared about.

"Have you found anything out about Harry?" he asked desperate to know how his godson was.

"He's at Hogwarts," she answered him. "Dumbledore's agreed to let me meet with him to inform him about the trial. When I do I'll make sure he knows the truth about the proceedings as well as you. I've also arranged for him to be there so you'll be able to see how he is for yourself."

The joy he felt at thought of seeing Harry had him smiling almost unconsciously. Things were going as he'd hoped they would. He could only hope they continued along those lines because he had to get free and gain custody of Harry. Only then could he protect him like he should have been doing all these years. He only hoped Harry would forgive him for letting him down.

"Were you able to find out anything about his life up until now?" He asked hungry for any information she might have only to be disappointed when she shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Sirius," she replied sadly. "But when I see him I'll try to find out all I can. I wish I could tell you when that will be but I have to move very carefully with this and as a result very slowly. I promise you it will happen but I just don't know when. Is there anything else you need in the meantime?"

"As a matter of fact there is," he responded. "Do you happen to know where Remus Lupin might be?"

"Not at the moment but I'm sure I can find him," she answered. "With the ministry's stance on werewolves, he might've been forced into the muggle world to find work. Is there a message you'd like me to pass along?"

Sirius nodded as he spoke.

"Let him know the truth about what happened that night. He deserves to know that much. If it would be possible, I would love to see him and catch up. If not, at least try to make sure he comes to the trial."

"I'll tell him," she replied. "I'm not sure it would be safe to bring him here but we'll see how it goes." She glanced down at her watch before continuing. "It's getting late I'd better head home."

She started to get up but he stopped her by placing his hand on her arm.

"You'll never know just how grateful I am for what you're doing for me and Harry Amelia," he said sincerely. "I'll do my best to show you how much I appreciate it but I'm quite sure it'll never be enough." He turned deadly serious as he continued. "Listen to me carefully. If I should end up questioned under veritaserum, under no circumstances can you allow me to be asked any questions regarding Dumbledore."

He knew he was confirming her doubts from earlier but this was too important to take chances on. He'd intended to keep her in the dark but she was risking a great deal to help him and he needed to do what he could to protect her. There was no mistaking her shock at his words but he continued before she could respond.

"If the wrong questions were asked, the answers would put you, me and Harry in great danger."

"Sirius if you have evidence of wrongdoing-" she started but he quickly interrupted.

"Nothing I can prove at the moment," he responded. "And I doubt we could make anything stick to him right now if we did. One day soon I'll have all the proof we need and be able to move against him but until then we have to keep him in the dark for our sake as well as Harry's."

He could see she was clearly conflicted over this and waited patiently while she made her mind up about it. After a few moments she met his eyes again and nodded. He gave her a grateful smile then they said their goodbyes. He watched her as she walked toward the door admiring the courage this woman had to have to do what she was doing for him. She hadn't reached the door yet when it opened revealing one of the aurors. He immediately went up to her and handed her a piece of parchment. She opened it and starting reading without missing a step. When she suddenly came to a complete stop he knew something was wrong. He quickly stood up fully prepared to help any way he could.

"Has something happened?" he asked earnestly. "Is it Harry?"

She turned around quickly shaking her head.

"There's been an apparent deatheater attack tonight." She said and he was sure he was the one now looking shocked.

"Who'd they attack?" he asked when he found his voice again. He found it impossible to believe. All the deatheaters were supposed to be in Azkaban or reformed. Though he never bought the imperioused excuse used by Malfoy and others, he didn't think they would risk themselves unless Voldemort returned and as far as Sirius knew he hadn't. It just didn't make any sense.

"The ambassador from the French ministry of magic and his family," she answered him. "I have to head back to the ministry to coordinate the investigation."

They again said goodbye then she left. A deatheater attack made even less sense to him after finding out who the victims were. He had an idea there was more to this then met the eye but he would have to wait to find out. He thanked Tilly for a wonderful meal then decided he'd had enough excitement for one evening and headed to bed.

* * *

The weekend and most of the next week passed rather quietly for Harry. The attention he'd been getting seem to wane in the wake of a story in the prophet about a murder that had taken place on Friday. It seems while he was having tea with Hagrid there was a deatheater attack. According to the article, the French ambassador, his wife and three children were killed in the first deatheater attack in almost a decade. Harry wondered if it had anything to do with his return to the wizarding world but Hermione had simply told him that was rubbish and that he wasn't responsible for anything those people did no matter what their motivation might be. Ron had simply shrugged while glaring at Hermione for butting in to their conversation. He wanted to slug the redhead but controlled himself. Harry thanked her and actually felt a little better. She smiled at him then returned to her book.

The topic of conversation changed when a notice was posted in the common room announcing that flying lessons would begin that Thursday. There were many groans upon finding out they would be learning alongside the Slytherins. Harry was rather ambivalent about it himself. He was a good Gryffindor and was loyal to his own house of course but that only went as far as simple house rivalries. He had no particular issue with any student and certainly wouldn't simply because they belonged to that house. He was well aware that several of his fellow Gryffindors would hate someone the moment the sorting hat was removed from their heads if sorted into Slytherin. Ron Weasely was chief among them but he preferred to judge people by their actions rather than where in the castle they slept. In a way, he was glad to be with the Slytherins. He still wasn't sure what to do about Draco Malfoy and thought this class might help him make up his mind about him.

Draco had honored the handshake thus far and hadn't acted even remotely hostile towards him. He hadn't acted overly friendly either but it was still a far cry from what he'd expected after reading about him in the book. He'd expected snide comments and constant attempts to get him into trouble not this. It made him reassess his thoughts toward the blond boy. He didn't think he could ever really trust him with all his secrets but perhaps he could turn him into an ally of some sort. He didn't know and frankly the next move was Draco's. What he did next would likely answer all of his questions but Harry found himself unsure of which way he wanted it to go. The idea of Draco Malfoy turning away from the pureblood supremist ideology he had been raised to believe was preposterous. He just couldn't see how Draco could ever really come around to his way of thinking. You just couldn't get more philosophically opposite than he and Draco were.

Also a concern was the flying lesson itself. Not because he was nervous about learning to fly but because of what the book said was supposed to happen during that lesson. There was supposed to be a confrontation with Draco that would lead to him ending up on the quidditch team. His handshake with the blond Slytherin seemed to have eliminated the possibility of their being a confrontation and now he had no idea how he was going to get on the team. Although, in the grand scheme of things, he wasn't sure just how important it was to accomplish that particular goal. Still, he would have to try and find some other way to get on the team if not. It wasn't the first time he worried if he'd changed too much with that handshake. He couldn't exactly take it back now so he'd have to make the best of it.

Breakfast Thursday morning had him thinking that Draco had made his choice. They'd all been listening to Hermione give them flying tips from a book titled 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Neville was paying rapt attention while almost everyone else seemed bored. Ron was glaring at her when she wasn't looking and Harry again felt the urge to slug the git. She was trying to help him but, as usual, he was ungrateful. Harry was listening almost as much as Neville not because he needed the help, he'd read the book during the summer, but because he enjoyed listening to her. Also, he appreciated the effort she was making to help her fellow Gryffindors and he wanted her to know that at least someone was grateful for it. She was interrupted by the arrival of the morning mail. Harry didn't get anything which wasn't unusual while most of his classmates received letters but Neville received a small package.

The entire table watched as he excitedly opened it to reveal a small glass ball about the size of a large marble. It was filled with white smoke. Neville told them it was a remembrall. As he was displaying how it worked the white smoke turned red. A shocked Neville was momentarily rendered speechless as he tried to figure out what he'd forgotten. He was only pondering it for a few seconds when the remembrall was ripped out of his hands by Draco Malfoy who just happened to be passing by the table at that moment. Ron jumped to his feet while Harry stood up slowly intent on merely asking the Slytherin to return it but more than willing to force the issue if necessary. He knew it would end the truce but he'd vowed to himself to be a good friend to Neville and that's what he was going to do. He never got the chance as Professor McGonagall intervened almost immediately. Draco hastily dropped it onto the table claiming he was only looking at it then left with Crabbe and Goyle following in his wake and didn't even look in his direction. He and Ron sat back down and finished breakfast before heading to class.

That afternoon, as they headed out to the grounds for the flying lesson, Harry didn't know what might happen. For whatever reason, Draco had targeted Neville at breakfast just like the book said would happen and Harry had to wonder if the class might go the same way. They lined up and listened to Madam Hooch's instructions then all yelled 'up' at the same time. His broom flew into his hand immediately while the others had to shout multiple times to get their brooms to move. Neville was one of the last. Madam Hooch then told them how to mount a broom and what to do on their first flight. Harry began moving toward Neville as the professor began counting down. He knew what was going to happen from the book. He knew Neville was going to kick off too hard in his nervousness and the broom would take off with him. Harry wanted to prevent that from happening but Neville kicked off before he got close enough to grab him.

He immediately mounted his broom only to be grabbed by the professor.

"Just what do you think you're doing Mr. Potter?" she asked sternly.

"Going to help him Professor," he replied.

"You'll do no such thing-," she said firmly but was cut off by a scream.

Harry turned to look and saw that Neville had fallen off the broom and hit the ground. The professor then ignored Harry and ran over to check on him.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on Boy, It's alright. Up you get," she then turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch!" she then turned her attention back to Neville and muttered words of comfort while leading him away.

No sooner had she left then Draco started out by insulting Neville only to be told off by Parvati. Draco briefly turned his attention to her before picking something up that turned out to be Neville's remembrall. Harry again knew this could end his truce with Draco but, in his mind, Neville's friendship was more important than any truce with Draco would ever be. Harry was about to say something but Ron beat him to it.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Ron yelled threateningly.

Draco ignored him and took off on his broom. Ron looked like he was going to follow until Harry stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it," he said quietly. Ron looked ready to argue at first but then nodded his head.

Harry mounted his broom but was stopped as he felt a hand on his arm. It was Hermione.

"Harry you can't," she said frantically. "Madam Hooch said-"

He held up a hand to stop her and she fell silent.

"I know what you're going to say Hermione," he replied calmly. "And I appreciate your concern but Neville is my friend and he deserves to have his friends stand up for him since he can't stand up for himself right now. With any luck, I'll be back on the ground long before she gets back."

Hermione stood there for a moment in thought then nodded and stepped back as he kicked off. He flew up until he was face to face with Draco. He'd been sneering down at Ron daring him to follow but once he saw Harry take off the sneer disappeared. As he met Harry's eyes, his expression became a combination of curiosity and disinterest.

"What are you doing up here Potter?" he asked his tone devoid of emotion.

Harry could see he was nervous and trying to cover it.

"I'm here for the remembrall Malfoy," Harry responded.

"Why do you care?" he asked with a hint of a sneer.

"Remember what I told you about insulting my friends?" he asked and saw Draco visibly gulp.

"Y-you're friends with the squ- er Longbottom?" he asked.

"Yes since the train," Harry replied. "He's really a nice bloke you know. I think you could like him if you gave him a chance. He's even a pureblood like you."

Another sneer briefly crossed his face and Harry knew he didn't think Neville was anything like him.

"It's your choice Malfoy," he said when Draco remained silent. "But he is my friend and I would appreciate it if you left him alone. Now may I please have the remembrall?"

Draco sat for a few more moments then nodded. He held it out but, before Harry could grab it, Draco's broom suddenly spun around nearly throwing him off. As a result, Draco let go of the remembrall to grab on to the broom. Because of the motion of the broom he ended up throwing it up. It flew high then began to fall. Harry immediately took off after it. He went into a steep dive and managed to catch it just above the ground then landed softly. Draco was already on the ground. The Gryffindors surrounded him to congratulate him but before they could a loud voice called out his name.

"Harry Potter!" He turned to see Professor McGonagall running toward him.

As she got close, he thought she looked anything but happy."Never in all my time at Hogwarts-," she started but then stopped as though unsure of what to say. "How dare you! Might have broken your neck-."

"It wasn't his fault professor-," Parvati interrupted but McGonagall would have none of it.

"Be quiet Miss Patil!" she said sternly.

"But Malfoy-," Ron started only to have the intimidating professor round on him as well.

"That's enough Mr. Weasley!" she said silencing the redhead. "Potter! Follow me now!"

Harry started following her feeling truly afraid. The book said she would put him on the quidditch team but that did nothing to quell his fear. He hoped that would happen but he was still worried he might be expelled. If he was, he could only hope they didn't snap his wand. He'd still have the one his future self sent him but he liked having a backup. His biggest worry wasn't training; he still had the safe house for that. No it was not being there for Hermione and Neville that worried him. He still didn't know what would happen on Halloween but had a feeling he needed to be here for it. She led him in the main doors and up the marble staircase. After that she led him down one corridor and up the next. He gave up trying to figure out where she was taking him and just prayed it wasn't to the headmaster's office. She finally came to a stop outside a door. She poked her head inside and her next words answered his prayers.

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick," she asked kindly. "Might I borrow Wood for a moment?"

He knew who Wood was from the book so wasn't surprised when an older boy stepped out into the hallway. McGonagall then led them to an unused classroom and, after shooing Peeves away, told Wood she'd found him a seeker. He didn't really pay attention to the rest of the conversation. He was too overjoyed that he wasn't being expelled. He was also happy to have managed to get on the team but that wasn't nearly as important to him. He did manage to answer all of Woods questions and nodded when McGonagall warned him to train hard before dismissing him.

At dinner Harry was sitting with Ron. He'd told him what happened and while outwardly he seemed excited, Harry could see he was really jealous and angry. Probably thinking it could have been him if he'd gone after Draco like he intended to. Harry wasn't concerned with Ron's feeling of being robbed and ignored it. Ron's older brothers, the twins Fred and George stopped by and congratulated him before leaving to find their friend Lee Jordan. Moments after they left, Harry had another visitor.

"Having a last meal Potter?" It was Draco Malfoy but he didn't say it with an attitude and there was no sign of the sneer he used on almost everyone. In fact, he looked downright nervous. Crabbe and Goyle, however, looked smug and, well, oblivious as always. "A-are you taking the train back to the muggles?"

He could tell the blond Slytherin was afraid he'd gotten Harry expelled and wasn't the least bit happy about it. He'd schooled his features and tone carefully so it wasn't readily apparent but Harry was able to pick up on it. Harry kept his face impassive as well so Draco would see he wasn't expelled or angry with him. There was a flash of relief on his face before it was gone and Harry silently thanked his future self for the book on micro expressions because without it he would have missed it and many other things as well. He started to speak but Ron beat him to it.

"At least Harry doesn't run away when he doesn't have his bodyguards!" Ron snarled. "Thought you were going to wet yourself in fear out there today."

"The only thing anyone has to fear from you Weasley," Draco responded his sneer in full force. "Is to be mistaken for food and being eaten."

Where Ron had gotten a few giggles, most of the onlookers outright laughed at Draco's comeback some involuntarily. Harry had to rely on his occlumency to keep from joining them and still needed to fake a cough. Ron's face turned beet red as he stood.

"Care to find out?" he responded. "Unless you're too afraid."

He was hoping for more giggles but there was silence as his dig fell flat. Draco looked from Ron to Harry taking not that Harry hadn't stood up with Ron before turning back to the redhead.

"I'll take you on anytime," he responded deepening the sneer on his face. "On my own, tonight if you'd like. A wizard's duel." He then looked Ron up and down. "You do know what a wizarding duel is don't you Weasley? Although, with your family perhaps not."

Again there were more laughs and Ron's face turned almost purple. Harry thought he might attack the Slytherin any moment.

"Of course I do," he responded. "Harry's my second, who's yours?"

Draco looked nervous again at the mention of Harry's name but began looking at both of his friends. Just as he was about to answer he glanced at Harry. Harry almost imperceptively shook his head hoping Draco understood. Draco gave a slight nod in his direction then met Ron's eyes again the sneer returning to his face.

"You know what Weasley," he said finally. "You're not worth risking expulsion for. Unlike you, I've got a future to look forward to."

With that the three Slytherins left. When Ron turned toward him he quickly schooled his expression so it would look like he was glaring at the retreating Slytherins. Ron seemed to except that and they returned to their meal.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at the head table watching the confrontation hoping his plan had worked. He'd disillusioned himself and headed out to watch the flying lessons. He'd wanted to see if the boy took after his father in that area. He was pleased to see that he had. He was also pleased to see that he and Malfoy appeared to be at odds. He'd watched Malfoy take off and Harry follow. He hoped to see a battle but instead saw them talk calmly with Draco about to hand over the item Harry was after. 'This would not do' he thought to himself then pulled out his wand. He sent a jinx at the Slytherin's broom as Draco held out his hand. The jinx caused the broom to spin and, if he'd held it, would have knocked the boy off the broom possibly killing him because of how high he was. As tempting as that idea was, he'd released it after the first spin. The item went flying and Harry went after it while Malfoy quickly headed to the ground. He was pleased at the boy's skill as he caught it before landing himself.

The icing on the cake was the appearance of McGonagall. Being marched off unsure of his fate was sure to make the boy hate Malfoy. He knew McGonagall wouldn't punish him too severely if at all. In fact, he would probably be hearing from her later about a possible exception to the first year broom rule. He would of course allow the exception and find himself quickly in the good graces of young Mr. Potter. He'd headed back to his office with a smile on his face. He now sat at the faculty table having watched yet another confrontation and congratulated himself on yet another success. Because of Mr. Malfoy's friends, he hadn't had a clear view of the boy but could see him glaring at the three Slytherins as they departed. The fact that the main argument seemed to be between Malfoy and Mr. Weasley did nothing to dissuade him as the final glare was all the evidence he needed to know he'd ended any hope of them ever being friends. He rewarded himself with a second dessert ignoring the fact that he always had a second dessert due to his sweet tooth and enjoyed the rest of the meal.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed pondering the day's events. He'd been carefully avoiding anyone he thought might be Potter's friends and in one day he'd had a run in with two of them. What's worse he'd started it in both instances. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to do about Potter and after today wasn't sure if it was still an option. The incident at the flying lesson was foremost on his mind. He didn't know what happened with the broom and was afraid Potter would think he did that on purpose. He was relieved when Harry caught the remembrall until he heard McGonagall's voice. If he'd gotten Harry expelled, there would have been no coming back from that. That was why he'd approached him at dinner. He wanted to find out what happened. The fact that Potter was neither angry nor sad told him all he needed to know. He hadn't been expelled and knew it was an accident. He'd intended to walk away but then Weasley opened his mouth.

If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that he could never be friends with Ron Weasley. If Potter ever tried to make that a condition of their friendship, all bets would be off. His temper had gotten the best of him and he'd responded to the redhead without thinking. He hadn't been fooled by Potter's fake cough and had to wonder if he really like Ron Weasley or if it was just an act. Maybe Potter just thought his comeback was funny. Draco wasn't sure but he was coming to realize that the Gryffindor golden boy possessed some Slytherin traits as well as Gryffindor courage. He crawled under the covers as he continued to try to figure out what to do. As he felt himself drifting off, he decided to distance himself from Potter for now to clear his head and give himself time to figure out what he really wanted. With his decision made, he succumbed to his fatigue and fell asleep.

* * *

The next several weeks went by without incident for Harry Potter. Between homework and quidditch practice, he'd been too busy to notice how quickly time was going by. Add in early morning trips to the safe house to work out and continue his private studies and his days were quite full. Draco Malfoy had avoided him since the first flying lesson. He hadn't so much as looked in Harry's direction much less talk to him. The argument with Ron had apparently driven the Slytherin away and it was beginning to look like the separation would be permanent. It was also possible that events outside the castle were distracting Draco and his fellow Slytherins and accounting, at least in part for his continued silence. The deatheater attack had caused quite an uproar at the ministry according to the Daily Prophet.

There seemed to be new articles every day concerning the ongoing investigation into the attacks. The ministry had been bending over backwards to appease their French counterpart. Anyone who had been associated in any way with the deatheaters had been sacked from the ministry. Any wizengamot Member was stripped of their place on the council and barred from the ministry. It didn't matter that they'd been cleared of all wrongdoing due to being imperioused, appearances were everything so people like Draco's father now found themselves on the outside looking in. They also found themselves under investigation and many were calling for them to be arrested and questioned with veritaserum but thus far Fudge had blocked all attempts probably because he was afraid of what they might say about him. The book had told him that Fudge was corrupt so it wouldn't surprise him if the minister was merely protecting himself. Either way he had to except that, for now, he and Draco were at an impasse. As long as Malfoy didn't come after him or his friends, he was willing to let things lay for the time being. Halloween was another matter.

As it drew nearer, he got more and more nervous. Every time the book glowed he thought it would tell him what to expect but it never did. How was he supposed to know what to do if the book didn't give him instructions? As he climbed into bed the night before Halloween, he'd never felt more nervous. The book still hadn't told him anything and currently wasn't glowing. He had a hard time getting to sleep as he worried about the next day. It was the day that was supposed to finally make him and Hermione friends. He couldn't wait to have someone he could share everything with. He only hoped he didn't mess it up. He tossed and turned for a few more hours until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the common room with a book in her lap. She was sitting in a comfortable chair by the fire. There was no one else in the room as the rest of the Gryffindor's had long since gone to bed. This wasn't the first time she been up late like this. She liked being in the common room late at night. It was quiet without distractions so she could read, do her homework or like tonight; just think. It had been almost two months sent she'd left home and come to her new school. She'd been so excited when she boarded the train but now? Now she was beginning to wish she'd never come to this place. She'd tried, she really had, but it didn't seem to make any difference. She'd hoped that the reason she hadn't fit in at her old school was because she was magical and didn't belong there but she didn't seem to fit in at Hogwarts either and was beginning to think she never would.

She'd tried to be helpful to the other Gryffindors. When they had questions she'd give them the answers if she knew what they were or look them up if she didn't. She thought they'd be grateful but they weren't. If anything, they were annoyed with her for sticking her nose in their business. She also knew they talked about her when they thought she couldn't see or hear them. They didn't even bother waiting for her back to be turned but sat in groups in the common room whispering to each other. She knew they were talking about her because every once in awhile they would glance up at her before they all dissolved into laughter. They thought she was lost in her books and couldn't see what they were doing but she'd always had good peripheral vision and could see them clearly. She was quite familiar with the pattern having lived with it in her old school but it didn't make it hurt any less in fact it hurt more.

The worst of the lot was Ron Weasley. He tended to glare at her whenever he saw her then return to whatever he was doing. He seem to always be in Harry Potter's company and she had no doubt Ron was doing everything he could to turn him against her. There were only two people who hadn't treated her terribly. One was Neville but he was so shy that they hardly spoke to one another and could hardly be considered friends. The other was Harry Potter. From the moment they met on the train, he'd never been anything but nice to her. She still remembered the first transfiguration class. Harry and Neville were the only ones who seemed happy for her when she'd completed the assigned task. Her feelings were hurt when she saw the glares from the other students but then she looked at Harry. His smile was genuine and warm. She could see the shock on Ron's face at his response but he didn't seem to care.

His response to her at the flying lesson surprised her as well. He didn't tell her to bugger off in fact he was patient as he spoke to her. That he was willing to risk expulsion for Neville simply because he was a friend was shocking to her. She'd not had many friends, well, if she was being honest, she hadn't had any friends but, if she ever did, she could only hope they'd be there for her like Harry was for Neville. In truth, she wanted Harry to be that friend but Ron Weasley seemed bent on keeping that from happening. She didn't think she could take much more disappointment. She would try to hold out a little longer but, if things didn't change soon, she'd write her parents and ask to go home. She looked down at her book and realized she was no longer in the mood to read. She marked her place, closed the book and headed up to bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I've had a rough year so far. Health issues have plagued my family. Both my wife and I have had surgery as well as our new kitten. I've also had school and a writer's block from hell trying to keep me from completing this chapter. The block is now gone and everyone is healthy again and the semester is almost over so hopefully updates will be quicker from now on. I wasn't able to get where I wanted with this chapter but I'll keep at it until this story is complete. I'll be focussing my attention on my other horribly neglected story 'All's Fair' first but then I'll get to work on the next chapter .**

**There were a lot of comments on Dumbledore's actions in the last chapter and I'd like to explain. I wrote that scene for two reasons. One; I wanted to eliminate any thoughts my readers might have that he could be redeemed. Two; to be the catalyst for some things I wanted to happen in this story. I do find it funny that, because it was Dumbledore, people thought it was going too far. If it had been Voldemort or a deatheater commiting those murders, its likely no one would have batted an eyelash. Now to answer some reviews.**

**To Blah: I don't want my readers to empathize with Dumbledore. I want them to hate his guts. I have not made Dumbledore like Voldemort. Voldemort is like Darth Vader (Assuming you're familiar with star wars) obsessed with power and willing to do anything to get it. He is brutal and unforgiving to both his enemies and followers. Dumbledore is like Emperor Palpatine (Again Star Wars). Working within the system to orchestrate his rise to power. Palpatine created a galactic incident on his home planet then became the biggest and loudest voice criticizing the galactic republics lack of action resulting in the removal of the current chancellor (Minister of Magic in Harry Potter terms) then got himself elected to take his place. He would later orchestrate a galactic civil war to get the republic senate to grant him special powers and declare martial law. He used those powers to eliminate his enemies the Jedi then declared himself emperor while claiming that the real villains were the jedi. Dumbledore similarly used his great charisma to make people think he was the second coming of Merlin while secretly plotting to take over the world with his partner/lover Grindelwald. Grindelwald was more like Voldemort and just wanted to force the world to capitulate while Dumbledore saw the benefits of subtlety. Eventually their disagreement resulted in them parting ways. Dumbledore continued to build his reputation while Grindelwald started his war against the world. The world eventually turned to Dumbledore to save them and he did so making him practically a god in their eyes not unlike how they would view Harry Potter later on. He used that adulation to gain the positions of power and influence he now holds. As time passed he became the wizened leader that everyone turned to for answers and now stand as the ultimate authority on magic not just in Britain but also the world. In short, Dumbledore was willingly given power by the people without having to fire a single curse. As for the murders, Dumbledore was angry at being duped and wanted to take it out on someone. Being alone in that country house afforded him the opportunity to let his darker side out without anyone finding out about it. Also Dumbledore has one glaring character flaw; he is unable or unwilling to share his secrets with anyone so it is unlikely he would trust anyone to handle anything he considers important. Therefore he would handle Harry and Sirius personally and wouldn't wait and take the chance of it getting too far out of hand. He would be subtle, if possible, in his approach, but not patient.**

**To alichi: The book is purposely trying to avoid changing too much too fast so events are happening much like they did in canon but there will be changes as this story continues and will veer slowly but surely away from canon. Most of the major canon events will still happen but the circumstances will be different.**

**To Katzztar: You asked for it, you got it. The french family was not the Delacours.**

**Now, on with the show.**

**Chapter 6**

Harry Potter was so angry he had half a mind to throw the book into the fireplace and be done with it. It had never told him what was supposed to happen on Halloween and he didn't know how he'd gotten through it in one piece.

_Harry woke up early_ _Halloween morning after sleeping fitfully all night. He got ready for the day and headed to the common room hoping to find Hermione there. He found her reading by the fireplace and found a seat nearby and pulled a book out of his bag. He pretended to read but was really watching her. Since the book hadn't told him what was going to happen, he'd decided to essentially be her shadow so he could keep an eye on her. The only thing he knew was that something would happen that would finally make them friends. The book had informed him that it was Ron, with the help of compulsion charms no doubt, which had kept them from becoming friends sooner. _

_His dislike for her had caused several arguments that had kept them distant if not outright refusing to speak to each other but that all changed after Halloween. The three became inseparable and would later be dubbed 'The Golden Trio'. He had a feeling that it wasn't a nice quiet chat that caused the change. No, he was quite sure that it was something a lot worse. He knew Voldemort was in the castle and wouldn't put it past him to do something that might put students in danger. Since he was sure whatever it was would somehow involve Hermione, He'd decided staying close to her was the best way to make sure he ended up where he was supposed to. He didn't think it would be too difficult since they had all their classes together but didn't know what he would do if she decided to go to the library. He was quite sure there was no way Ron would willingly go there and would expect Harry via the charm to agree with him. _

_He sat there watching her turning his gaze down to the book he held open in front of him every time she looked up. He silently tried to will her to stay there until Ron came down. He didn't want to have to explain to Ron why he didn't wait for him but would if he had to. Sometime that day Hermione would be in danger, he was sure of it. It was far more important to be there for her than making the git happy. He wasn't sure if he could come up with a good excuse but either way he wasn't going to let her down. Thankfully he didn't need to worry. _

_She seemed quite content to just sit there and showed no interest in going down to breakfast. It wasn't long until Ron made his appearance and suddenly he was afraid the redhead would make him go to breakfast and she would still be sitting there. Luckily he made his presence known in his usual loud way causing her to look up. There was clearly a look of distaste on her face when she caught sight of him. She quickly closed her book, put it in her bag and stomped out of the common room. _

_He quickly suggested going to breakfast and Ron immediately agreed. Harry led him out of the common room at a near run hoping she hadn't gone to the library. Ron commented on his pace and he passed it off as being very hungry. The redhead seemed to except that excuse and actually started going even faster as apparently he really was starving; not that that was anything new for him. Harry had never seen anyone eat so much in his life and he lived with two gluttonous whales; his cousin and uncle. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table munching on some toast with a book open in front of her. He quickly made his way to the table and started filling his plate while Ron sat across from him and did the same thing. He ate quickly so he would be done when she was then washed it down with pumpkin juice. _

_She again seemed to get lost in the book she was reading so his haste wasn't necessary. While she read; he chatted with Neville while Ron continued to stuff his face ignorant of anything else going on around him. Soon breakfast was over and he, Neville and Ron stood up to head to class. When he noticed Neville with them, Ron gave him a dirty look that the other boy missed but Harry saw it. It didn't really surprise him but he didn't dwell on it as he had more important things to worry about at the moment like their bushy haired fellow first year Gryffindor. He turned to check on her and saw that she was only a few steps behind them. Their eyes met and he gave her a smile which she reciprocated then he returned his attention to Ron and Neville and continued on to class. _

_The morning classes went by without incident making Harry more and more nervous as the day went on. He was hardly able to eat anything at lunch as his nerves were so frayed even the thought of food made him nauseous. After lunch was charms with professor Flitwick and Harry quickly realized that what he was waiting for had probably arrived. Flitwick separated them into pairs and the moment he put Hermione and Ron together he knew that this could and probably would spell trouble. He was proven correct as about halfway through class Hermione began yelling at the redhead who was swinging his wand wildly in a vain attempt to levitate his feather. The attention of most of the class was quickly drawn to the spectacle as she told him what he was doing wrong in her normal bossy fashion. _

_Of course, that was never going to sit well with him especially with the whole class watching. He crossed his arms, a look of outrage on his face, and not too kindly challenged her to do it. She huffed then proceeded to wave her wand fluidly and say the incantation just as she'd instructed him to and almost immediately her feather began to rise. The professor applauded her success and called everyone's attention to it apparently unaware they were already watching. Harry didn't miss the dirty looks that were once again aimed her way or that Ron rested his chin and arms on his books and pouted for the rest of the class. He also didn't miss the hurt on her face and made sure to catch her eye and smile while giving her thumbs up. Neville did the same and she gave them both a grateful smile in return._

_After class Ron caught up with him and Harry could tell an angry explosion was imminent. He tried to stave it off by bringing up quidditch in hopes of distracting him but it didn't work. _

"_It's no wonder no one can stand her!" he shouted in the hallway outside of class. "She's a nightmare honestly."_

_Harry was about to tell him he was wrong and to shut up when he heard a sniffle as someone knocked into him. He turned and saw that it was Hermione. As she moved away he was sure he'd seen tears on her face. He rounded on the redhead once again feeling the urge to slug him._

"_I think she heard you Ron," Harry said barely controlling his anger. That control was put to the test when the redhead smirked clearly unconcerned._

"_So," he responded. "She must have noticed she's got no friends." _

_He then seemed to realize he had an audience and quickly changed his expression to make it look like he was uncomfortable or even remorseful about what happened but Harry knew it was a lie. He looked away before he gave in to the urge to pummel the git and noticed that everyone seemed to be nodding their heads in agreement with him. Everyone, that is, except Neville. He was glaring at Ron and Harry thought he might be considering attacking the redhead as well. Harry wanted to run after her but he'd had enough of this attitude everyone seemed to have toward her and was determined to put an end to it._

"_You're wrong Ron," he said as calmly as he could manage at the moment. "She has at least one friend."_

"_Who?" He asked incredulously the smirk returning to his face as he looked around._

"_Me," Harry answered simply._

_Ron immediately met his eyes the shock clearly evident on his face. _

"_What?" Ron replied loudly. "You can't be serious mate!"_

"_I am Ron," He respond then turned his gaze to the rest of his fellow Gryffindors who were paying rapt attention to their exchange and looked equally shocked. "I'm done putting up with everyone treating her like rubbish. She's a good person and a fellow Gryffindor so the next time you feel like bullying her or saying something rude to or about her just remember she now has a friend that __**will**__ stand up for her."_

"_Make that two friends!" Harry turned to see that it was Neville that had spoken. He'd moved from his earlier position and was now standing next to him a determined look on his face. Again Harry saw a flash of the Neville the book said he would become as he stood unflinchingly facing down his housemates. He gave Neville a grateful smile before turning his gaze back to Ron and continuing._

"_That includes you Ron," he said firmly not caring that his ears were turning red again in preparation for another explosion. "I won't listen to you bad mouth her anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I have a friend to check on."_

_He turned and started after her with Neville following him. They'd gone about fifteen feet when Ron finally spoke._

"_Harry! What are you doing?" he yelled. "We have another class to get to!"_

_He turned and saw that the explosion had been averted by the shock of seeing him walk away. Harry looked at him as if he'd said the sky was purple with pink polka dots._

"_I already told you Ron," he said a little impatiently. "I'm going to check on Hermione."_

_He turned around again only to have the redhead yell his name even louder._

"_Look Ron," he responded annoyed. "I don't have time for this. Head to class. I'll meet you there."_

_He then continued down the corridor and around a corner ignoring Ron as he continued to call out. They weren't able to find her and he hoped to see her in the next class but she wasn't there nor did he see her for the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't until they were heading down to dinner that he found out where she was. He overheard Parvati telling Lavender that she was crying in the girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Harry was angry that they'd just left her there. Ron again tried to look unhappy about it but he could see that the redhead was enjoying hearing how upset she was. Harry glared at him when he looked away and noticed Neville doing the same. He was walking behind them and Harry knew he'd heard what Parvati had said as well._

_Throughout the afternoon Ron had acted as if the incident had never happened. He'd never asked if Harry had found her but Harry noted he was careful not to insult her showing he hadn't really forgotten. They entered the great hall and began to fill their plates. The decorations were breathtaking but Harry didn't take much notice of them. He kept his eyes on the open doors hoping she would show up soon. He shared a look with Neville who was sitting across from him and was fairly certain there was a nonverbal agreement made between them to head to the girls bathroom if she didn't show up to the feast. When the doors finally opened he started to rise and go meet her only to be disappointed to see that it was professor Quirrell._

_He ran toward the head table screaming about a troll being in the dungeon before fainting in an extremely theatrical fashion. There was only a moment of shock before panic ensued as students began screaming and running toward the exit. They were stopped by a loud voice yelling 'Silence!' Turning Harry saw that the speaker was Dumbledore. He immediately implored everyone to not panic then ordered the prefects to escort the students to their dormitories while the teachers were to follow him to the dungeon. Percy soon had them rounded up and on their way back to the tower. Harry didn't pay much attention to Ron's brother and began purposely walking slowly so as to fall behind the rest of the Gryffindors. Ron seemed annoyed at how slowly he was walking probably wanting to get to the common room quickly so he could get back to eating again. When they reached a spot where Harry thought he could get away from the watchful prefect, he stepped out of line and pulled Ron with him. Ron seemed even more annoyed as he ripped his arm free from Harry's grasp._

"_What are we stopping for?" he asked impatiently. _

"_I've just thought," he said thoughtfully. He wasn't feeling thoughtful at all. From the moment Quirrell fainted he knew what he had to do. What the book hadn't told him; save Hermione from the troll. "Hermione."_

"_What about her?" Ron asked and there was no mistaking the sneer that appeared on his face._

"_She doesn't know about the troll." He answered wanting to knock that sneer off his face with a beater's bat. The urge got stronger as a smile appeared on the redhead's face. Harry was sure he was enjoying the thought of what that troll would do to her. Then he apparently remembered what Harry had said before because the smile was quickly replaced with a look of shock. _

"_That's not our problem mate," he responded clearly not interested in helping her. "Besides, the troll is in the dungeon not up here. Dumbledore's probably already taken care of it and she's probably in the common room enjoying the feast right now. Come on; let's head up to the tower. If we're lucky, my prat of a brother will never notice we were gone."_

_He then turned and took a few steps in the direction of the common room obviously thinking the matter settled until he realized Harry wasn't following and turned back to face him._

"_Come on mate, let's go," he said clearly annoyed but Harry simply shook his head._

"_I'm going to the girl's bathroom to make sure she's okay," Harry replied firmly. "With or without you."_

_Ron didn't respond right away and stood there for a few moments clearly having an internal debate before meeting his eyes again._

"_Fine," he said finally. "But Percy better not catch us."_

_With that they headed down a different corridor unaware that someone had seen them step out of line and decided to follow them. They'd only gone a little ways when they heard footsteps behind them. Ron immediately panicked and whispered 'Percy' while pulling him behind a large stone griffin. It wasn't Percy; it was Snape._

_He was heading in a direction that was clearly not toward the dungeon. As they began to move again, Harry realized he was heading toward the third floor but, at that moment, he didn't care what Snape was up to. He just wanted to find Hermione but he did make a mental note of it for later consideration. They'd only made it a little further when Ron stopped him again. _

"_Do you smell something?" he asked before Harry could complain about the delay._

_Harry breathed deeply through his nose and immediately regretted it. There was something foul in the air and it seemed to be getting stronger with each passing moment. Then they heard a growl and quickly hid in the shadows. It wasn't long until the troll came into view. Harry had never seen a troll before and, after seeing this one, never wanted to see another. The troll went past them, and moved on down the corridor until it came to an open door. The creature paused momentarily before ducking and disappearing through it. _

_As they approached the door, they saw that there was a key in it. An idea quickly formed in his head as they crept closer to the door. If they could trap the troll in the room, he might be able to get Hermione to safety without having to face it. As soon as he got close enough, he lunged at the door to close it quickly turning the key to lock it. They'd only gone a few steps from the door when a scream let Harry know he'd made a big mistake. Turning back around, he realized just how big of a mistake it was. He'd been paying so much attention to the troll and the door that he'd missed the sign indicating what the room was; the girl's bathroom. _

_He quickly unlocked the door praying that he hadn't gotten her killed and rushed in. Hermione looked frozen with fear while the troll used its club to destroy sinks as it moved toward her. Harry began throwing debris at it and yelling to distract it while moving towards Hermione as well. He heard Ron doing the same thing and turned to see that he'd stayed by the door. The troll seemed confused until something large and metal hit its head causing it to turn back toward the door. It wasn't Ron that had thrown it; it was Neville. _

_Apparently, he'd noticed them step out of line and had followed them. The troll immediately started moving toward them. Ron took a step back and Harry thought he might run at any moment but Neville took a step forward glaring at the troll as if daring it to try something. Harry, meanwhile, called to Hermione but she was still out of it and didn't respond. Deciding Neville and Ron needed his help more at that moment, he ran up behind the troll and jumped on its back managing to wrap his arms around its neck causing his wand to go up its nose._

_The creature howled in pain and began swinging its club wildly trying to remove him. Neville began throwing more debris at it this time aiming for its legs trying to do what he could to help. Ron just stood there until Harry yelled at him to do something. He then pointed his wand at the troll and said clearly (and, Harry noted, exactly as Hermione had instructed in class) 'wingardium leviosa'._

_Suddenly, the club flew out of the troll's grasp and hovered above it. It only hung there for a few moments before crashing down on its head. It swayed back and forth a few times before falling face first to the floor. Harry stood up then pulled his wand out of its nose and wiped it clean on the troll's trousers. It was then that Hermione finally spoke._

"_Is it dead?" She asked as she walked toward them._

"_I don't think so," Harry replied. "I think it's just been knocked out." He then turned to Neville. "Thanks for the help Nev," he then noticed Ron's ears turning red and decided to try to diffuse the oncoming explosion if he could. "Good job on that spell Ron," that seemed to placate the redhead so Harry turned his attention back to Hermione as Neville spoke._

"_No problem mate," Neville replied then looked at Hermione. "You okay Hermione?" he asked before Harry could._

"_I'm fine Neville," she replied._

_They didn't get a chance to say anything more as they suddenly heard the sounds of several footsteps indicating either a group of people or something with a lot of legs was approaching at a fast pace. It was only a few seconds later that three professors charged through the door. Professor McGonagall was first followed by Snape and then Quirrell. Quirrel let out a small yelp then sat down on a toilet holding his heart at the sight of the troll while Snape examined the creature. McGonagall ignored it completely as she focused on them and immediately demanded an explanation._

"_What on earth were you thinking of?" she asked looking angrier than they'd ever seen her. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitories?"_

_Harry noticed Ron still had his wand up probably still impressed with himself while Neville was back to being the scared little boy he'd first met. Apparently their head of house scared him far more than a troll ever could. He was about to answer when Hermione jumped in._

"_Please Professor McGonagall," she pleaded. "They were looking for me."_

"_Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked clearly shocked at what she'd heard._

"_I'd gone looking for the troll," she said quickly. "Because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I'd read all about them."_

_There was no missing the shock on Ron's face at hearing her lie for them. It was enough to get him to finally lower his wand and pay attention to what was going on as she continued._

"_If they hadn't found me I'd be dead now," she spoke earnestly. "Harry stuck his wand up its nose while Neville threw things at it to distract it then Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."_

_Harry tried to look like this story was the truth for her sake and noticed Ron and Neville doing the same._

"_Well, in that case," McGonagall responded thoughtfully while staring at all four of them. "Miss Granger! You foolish girl! How could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"_

_Hermione hung her head as their head of house spoke. Harry wanted to speak up and tell the truth but quickly realized that this was Hermione's way of paying them back for coming for her so he kept silent as McGonagall continued._

"_Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," she said fixing Hermione with a stern glare. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."_

_Hermione left and she turned her gaze on the three of them. Ron gulped while Neville began to visibly shake in fear. Harry felt nervous as well but didn't care what happened to him at that point. Hermione was safe. That was all that mattered to him._

"_Well I still say you were lucky," she said much more calmly this time. "But not many first years could have taken on a fully grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."_

_Ron and Neville both calmed visibly when they heard they were getting points for this but that didn't stop them from leaving as fast as they could as soon as they were dismissed. Harry followed them and no one spoke until they were two floors up._

"_We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled._

_Harry couldn't believe he was worried about that rather than being relieved that they weren't in trouble. He also realized that the redhead had made a mistake and decided to correct him._

"_Ten, you mean," Harry responded. "Once she's taken off Hermione's."_

"_Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," He replied. "Mind you, we __**did**__ save her."_

"_She might not have needed saving," Harry argued. "If we hadn't locked the thing in with her."_

"_Not to mention she wouldn't have been in there at all if you hadn't hurt her feelings."_

_It was the first time Neville had spoken. His words were rather blunt but there was no anger in his tone. Ron turned toward him and Harry could tell he was taking offense anyway but Harry stepped in before he could get a full head of steam going. _

"_He's right Ron," Harry said quickly causing the redhead to turn his glare on him. "I saw you looking uncomfortable when you heard she'd been crying." He knew Ron had faked that but knew things would go better for all of them if he thought he'd fooled them. "But it doesn't matter now. You more than made up for it by going after her tonight."_

_He really hadn't but Harry had no desire to see another fight. Neville didn't look like he completely agreed with him either but nodded his head anyway. That seemed to placate Ron and they continued on and soon came to the portrait of the fat lady. They all said the password at the same time and entered the common room. It was packed and noisy as everyone was eating the food that had been sent up except for Hermione who stood alone by the door. Suddenly Harry felt embarrassed though he didn't know why. He noticed the others were acting the same way and were avoiding eye contact. No one said anything for a few moments then, just as the silence was starting to get uncomfortable, they all spoke at about the same time saying the same thing; 'thanks'. Then they all hurried off to get plates._

_Something was different after that. Once they'd gotten their food, without saying a word, they found seats together. As they ate, they chatted pleasantly like friends do. Even Ron joined in when he wasn't stuffing his face. They didn't talk about anything even remotely important and pointedly avoided talking about the evening's events. Harry didn't know how it happened, but they'd all become friends. Well, Harry, Hermione and Neville had. Ron was acting friendly but Harry could tell he didn't mean it. They hung out in the common room until the day's events caught up with them then headed to bed with an agreement to meet for breakfast the next morning._

That had been a few hours earlier. Harry had climbed into his bed and pulled out the book like he did every night and noticed it was glowing. He was still sitting on his bed glaring at the glowing book on his lap. He was still bloody furious but his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. Finally, unable to take it anymore, he opened the book and started to read.

_I imagine you're a bit upset at me for not telling you about the troll._

'A bit upset?' Harry thought to himself before continuing to read. 'That's the understatement of the century!'

_You need to understand that I knew what would happen because I lived through it myself. I knew it would most likely happen the same way because I purposely avoided having you do anything that might affect this moment in my past. I knew that you would get to Hermione in time and that you and Ron would save her. I knew that McGonagall would give you and Ron five points each for saving her and take five points from Hermione. It was the lie she told that got Ron to stop trying to drive her away and allowed us to become friends. I wasn't sure that would happen without the troll incident to bond you so I decided to let it happen. I didn't tell you before hand to keep to from interfering with the confrontation outside Flitwick's classroom that started the whole thing in motion. _

_I knew I could control how this moment played out for the most part and felt it was necessary to do so. As we continue to make changes, your time line will become more and more different from mine until my history will no longer matter to your timeline. That won't happen for several more years I suspect. Until then, please trust me. I have yours and Hermione's as well as everyone else you will come to care about's best interest at heart. When you're ready to accept that please read on for your next instructions._

Harry still wasn't happy but had to admit the book was probably right. He'd been in a right state all day trying to be alert for any and all threats wishing he knew what was coming so he could stop it before it started. Part of him still wished he could have but he couldn't argue with the results. He was now free to be friends with both Neville and Hermione. It was then that he remembered that the book never mentioned Neville being there at all and realized he'd already changed things a little. It really wasn't a big change but it was a change. He released his anger and looked back at the book for his next instructions and found only one sentence written there.

_It's time to tell Hermione._


End file.
